Todo por Emma
by Millswan
Summary: .Swan Queen. (UA) Regina es una paleontóloga que está a punto de acabar la laboriosa reconstrucción de un esqueleto, del que sólo le falta una pieza. También está a punto de casarse con su ayudante. Todo va bien hasta que conoce a Emma una mujer adinerada y caprichosa que la manipulará para que no lleve a cabo ninguno de sus dos proyectos.
1. La loca del auto amarillo

**_Saludos a todas. Bueno, hasta que me animé a hacer algo. La verdad me daba vergüenza por que nunca escribí Swanqueen, así que espero que les guste. Ésta no es una historia propia mía sino que está basada en una película de 1938. _**

**_Sin más los dejo con el primer capítulo._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, la base de la historia en si tampoco, pero la adaptación, narración de las escenas, descripciones y algunos diálogos si. XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Regina se encontraba sentada en una plataforma ubicada a más de 6 metros de altura. Con las piernas cruzadas y una de sus manos debajo del mentón. Había comenzado el proyecto hacía ya cuatro años. Sólo faltaban dos piezas para que el prehistórico modelo quedara completo. Lanzó un profundo suspiro y volvió a fijar su mirada en el enorme hueso que mantenía entre sus manos.

-Robin, creo que puede ser parte de la cola. - reflexionó dirigiéndose a su compañero de trabajo que la observaba desde abajo.

-No. - respondió el con seguridad. - Lo has probado ayer y no encajaba.

-Oh es cierto. - se decepcionó. Se incorporó sobre la plataforma y comenzó a bajar por la escalera lateral. -¿Qué noticias tienes? - preguntó al ver a su ayudante con un sobre en las manos.

-Es un mensaje desde Utah, ¡han encontrado la clavícula intercostal en la expedición!- Regina saltó los últimos tres escalones impaciente. Y corrió hacia el hombre que la veía extasiado quitándole bruscamente el papel que sostenía en sus manos.

-¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡El último hueso que necesitábamos para completar el brontosaurio estará aquí mañana! - con la felicidad pintada en el rostro se dirigió a Robin y lo abrazó con fuerza. - ¡Esto es increíble! Luego de tanto tiempo de trabajo duro al fin tendremos la obra completa. -

-Es verdad. - dijo correspondiendo al abrazo. - Además, mañana por fin nos casaremos. -

-¡Robin!- Exclamó sorprendida. - ¡lo había olvidado por completo! - tomó el rostro del rubio y lo besó con ahínco. -

-Regina, por favor. - dijo el separándose suavemente. - No es el momento ni el lugar. -

-Lo siento. - respondió apenada pero sin borrar su sonrisa. - Son dos cosas demasiado buenas en un solo día. Deberíamos festejarlo. - sugirió coqueta. -podríamos irnos de luna de miel cuando estemos casados.

-¿Irnos? - preguntó espantado.- ¡Desde luego que no! Después de esto hay mucho que hacer. Cuando todo pase volverás aquí al museo. El proyecto es mucho más importante.

-Pero yo creí que... - empezó a decir pero él la interrumpió. -

-Nada debe interferir con tu trabajo. Ni siquiera yo. Así es como llegaste a ser la paleontóloga y zoóloga más brillante y respetada del país. - Regina bajó la mirada. No intimidada sino decepcionada. - Nuestro matrimonio no supondrá ningún tipo de distracción, cariño. -

-¿Ninguna? ¿De ningún tipo? - el negó con la cabeza y Regina frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de replicar nuevamente cuando su secretaria Tinker ingresó a la gran sala. -

-Regina. - llamó su atención. - No quiero presionarte pero es tarde y tienes una cita ahora. -

-¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde?- se dio vuelta para fijar su vista en la rubia indiferente. -

-En el Club Kensington. Tienes un partido de Golf con la Sra. Zelena. -

-¿Zelena? ¿Cual Zelena? - consultó desabrochando los botones de su bata. -

-Zelena la abogada de la Sra. Mary Margaret Nolan. Quien quizás done un millón de dólares al museo.

-Ah, esa Zelena. - arqueó una ceja con una mueca de desagrado al tiempo que acomodaba su cabello con los dedos. - En mi vida he jugado Golf. ¿Qué clase de reunión es si jugamos a algo? -

-Muchos empresarios importantes hacen sus reuniones en los campos de golf. - comentó inocentemente Tinker. - Recuerda que debes causarle una muy buena impresión. De ti depende el bienestar de nuestro museo. Así que déjale ganar. - Regina rodó los ojos. Se sabía perfectamente bien el cuento.

-No te preocupes querida, haré que esa señorita me adore tanto que querrá donar dos millones en vez de uno. - Se colocó la chaqueta y se dirigió hacia el prestigioso club en su flamante escarabajo amarillo. -

* * *

_En el campo de golf..._

-Señora Zelena, no sabe cuánto significaría para el museo y para mí su donación. Si me asegura que pensará en nosotros antes que en nadie más... - La mujer de largos cabellos cobrizos fijó sus ojos en la morena. Ella mantuvo el contacto visual mientras Zelena levantaba una mano indicándole a un sujeto con cara de mono el palo que debía alcanzarle. Regina intentó no sonreír. Se suponía que las que jugarían golf eran ellas dos, no ella con un chimpancé evolucionado más de lo normal. - Se lo agradecería. - finalizó la frase con dificultad. Esa mujer la irritaba y no podía entender el por qué. Nuevamente hizo un movimiento de su mano y el cara de mono se ubicó en posición para golpear la pelota. -

-Se equivoca usted Dra. Mills. - dijo con voz suave. - Yo no tengo un millón de dólares. .- Regina la observó con curiosidad. - Sólo represento a la posible donante. La señora Mary Margaret. -

-Claro. - dijo ella golpeándose disimuladamente la cabeza. - Lo olvidaba. - sonrió. - Pero si usted pudiera hablarle y utilizar sus influencias. -

-Dra. Mills. Cuando juego golf me gusta concentrarme. - Regina asintió con una sonrisa en señal de disculpas. - Pero podríamos discutirlo con una copa al finalizar. - El rostro de la Dra. cambió a un semblante más seguro. No tenía de que preocuparse. - Creo que ha perdido su pelota doctora Mills. - Regina volvió a concentrarse en el juego que, iba perdiendo a pesar de no tener intención de hacerlo. Hizo una señal con su dedo índice, para explicarle que se iría en busca de la bendita pelotita.

-En seguida vuelvo. - dijo con una sonrisa despidiéndose de su anfitriona que asintió con un gesto indiferente de su mano. -

Refunfuñando por tener que aguantarse semejante personaje que ¡ni siquiera era dueña del dinero! Se alejó del lugar. Que injusto era el tener que hacerle caritas lindas a ella. Por fin visualizó su pelotita a lo lejos. Justo cuando una mujer rubia, con el cabello largo recogido en una coleta se acercaba a ella. Aceleró el paso intentando alcanzarla antes de que la moviera de lugar.

-¡Hey! ¡Señorita! - le gritó estando aún a un par de metros. - ¡Esa es mi pelota! ¡Oiga! - dijo mientras la veía acomodándose para dar el golpe. - Señorita. Esa es mi pelota. -

-No debería hacer eso. - respondió ella sin mirarla. -

-¿Disculpe? - inquirió confundida. - ¿Qué cosa no debería hacer? -

-Hablar cuando alguien tira. - La joven rubia dio un golpe haciendo que la pequeña pelotita volara por los aires. - Pero no se preocupe, le perdono por que ha sido un buen tiro. - La chica le sonrió tan dulcemente que no supo que contestar. Cuando vio que comenzó a alejarse, empezó a seguirla por inercia.  
-Es que usted no entiende. - intentó explicar. -

-¡Esta en la bandera! - exclamó emocionada. Se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa. - ¿Usted también juega? -

-¿Eh? No, apenas voy por el primer hoyo. - intentó explicar pero fue interrumpida. -

-Entonces debería estar allí. Este es el 18. - dijo señalando la dirección opuesta. A lo lejos, Zelena observaba extrañada la forma en que Regina caminaba detrás de la rubia con una sonrisa divertida. -

-¡En seguida voy! - le grito haciéndole una seña con la mano para que la esperara. - Discúlpeme ¿Con que pelota juega? -

-Con las P.G.A Respondió ella acercándose nuevamente a la bola y poniéndose en posición. -

-¿Ve?, la mía es una Crowflight.

-Prefiero las P.G.A – insistió la rubia. Regina tomó aire perdiendo la paciencia.-

-No me estas entendiendo querida, estás jugando con mi pelota, la mía tiene un circulo.- dijo señalando la pelota que descansaba en el pasto. La chica rubia se agacho y midió la distancia. Primero cerrando un ojo y luego otro. Tomo nuevamente su palo y se puso de pie.

-No soy supersticiosa con ese tipo de cosas. - dijo volviendo a ponerse en posición. - ¿Puede levantar la bandera por favor? - le pidió al joven que estaba a unos metros. Dio un pequeño golpecito y la pelota rodo suavemente hasta caer en el hoyo. Regina se apresuró a tomarla antes de que la otra lo hiciera.

-¿Ve? ¡Es un círculo! - exclamó mostrándole la pelota. -

-Si fuera un cuadrado no rodaría. -respondió la rubia indiferente. -

-Me refiero a la marca. - La voz de Regina ya comenzaba a ponerse ronca del coraje. -

-Lo sé. Era una broma. - dijo comenzando a reír de buena gana. -

-Si pero... -

-¿Pero qué importa si sólo es un juego? -

-¿Acaso no ves que me has puesto en una situación realmente embarazosa? - pensó en voz alta.

-Lo siento mucho. - se sinceró, pero Regina continuó quejándose.

-El abogado más prestigioso de New York me espera en el hoyo uno. -

-Entonces no debería estar en el hoyo 18. - reflexionó. Regina tomó aire intentando no ahorcar a la chica que tenía en frente. -

-¿Le importa si me la quedo? - preguntó secamente mostrándole la esfera. -

-En absoluto. -

-Gracias. - murmuró.

-Devuélvamela cuando termine. - diciendo esto. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio del club dejando a Regina completamente anonadada.

-Maldita lunática. - encerró con su puño la pelota y volvió hacia Zelena.

* * *

_Más tarde en el estacionamiento..._

Emma subía a su escarabajo amarillo. Hacía muy poco que había cambiado su mini Cooper por aquella reliquia. "Recorte de presupuesto" le había dicho su madre. Lo cierto es que había chocado tantas veces, y arruinado tantos autos, que prefirió cambiarle a uno más económico y de carrocería más firme. Encendió el motor. Miro a su alrededor y notó que estaba un poco atascada. Se encogió de hombros. Movió la palanca e intentó avanzar chocando al primer intento con el paragolpes del auto de enfrente. Volvió a mover la palanca haciendo ésta vez marcha atrás embistiendo ésta vez al auto que estaba al lado del suyo. Como si nada hubiera sucedido. Volvió a poner primera e intentó abrirse paso a la fuerza entre medio de los dos autos.

A lo lejos, Regina intentaba concentrarse en el hoyo cinco cuando sintió el estruendo. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver a la misma rubia en SU auto chocando sin parar todos los que la rodeaban.

-¡¿Rubia hueca que estás haciendo?! - caminó enfurecida hacia ella dejando atrás todo el equipo. Corrió saltando por encima de la valla que separaba el estacionamiento del campo de juego. Cuando estuvo a su lado golpeo fuertemente la ventanilla del copiloto para que la bajara. - ¿Acaso eres ciega? - preguntó molesta. La rubia la saludo con una sonrisa y se estiró para bajar la ventanilla. Volviendo después a su posición para pegarle al coche que tenía a su derecha. - ¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? - Regina intentó abrir la puerta del acompañante pero le fue imposible. -

-Estoy intentando sacar mi auto. - respondió volviendo a hacer marcha atrás ésta vez rayando todo el costado con el guardabarros del que tenía a su izquierda.

-¡PERO ESTE ES MI AUTO! - Gritó al borde de la desesperación al ver lo que le hacía. -¡Bájate en éste mismo instante! -

-Oh, ¿Le importaría moverlo? Esta dificultándome la salida. - Regina se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta.

-¡No! ¡No entiendes nada rubia hueca! ¡Este es MI auto!. - se puso delante de ella golpeando con fuerza el capot. - El tuyo es este otro – señaló al escarabajo amarillo que también había sido víctima. - ¡bájate ahora! -

-De verdad tengo mucha prisa, te agradecería que lo movieras. - Regina tomó aire con paciencia.

-¿Quieres que lo mueva?. ¡Bien! Lo moveré pero luego me entregas mi auto y tomas el tuyo para golpearlo y chocarlo cuantas veces quieras. - La rubia no respondió. Regina se dio media vuelta y pasando entre los dos coches abrió la puerta del conductor del gemelo de su auto y lo puso en marcha. Retrocedió brindándole más espacio a la otra bestia para que pudiera salir. La chica rubia volvió a retroceder doblando un poco hacia la derecha dejando el auto en posición diagonal.

-¿Qué demonios haces? - gritó tomándose la cabeza al ver como desenganchaba la parte derecha del para golpes delantero.-

-No te preocupes estoy asegurada. -

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado. ¡Bájate!, déjame conducir. -

-No te preocupes tengo todo bajo control. Es solo un cacharro viejo. - La sangre de Regina se agolpaba en sus oídos. Sentía deseos de colgarla de cabeza y darle palazos para que su cerebro comenzara a funcionar. -

-¡Que no lo estas entendiendo! ¡Este es MI auto! ¡Sólo debes ver la patente! -

-¿Estas diciéndome que éste es tu coche? - preguntó incrédula.

-¡Claro que si! - llevó sus manos a la cadera intentando ocuparlas para no ahorcarla.

-¿Tu pelota de golf? ¿Y ahora tu auto? ¿Acaso hay algo en este planeta que no sea tuyo? -

-Gracias al cielo si. ¡TU!-

-No te pongas nerviosa. - dijo sonriendo volviendo a darle un topetón al auto. -

-No quiero perder la paciencia. De verdad lo único que quiero hacer es jugar un poco de Golf. -

-Extraño lugar para intentarlo en el estacionamiento. - respondió arqueando una ceja.

-Por última vez. ¡Sal de mi auto! -

-¡Sal de mi camino! -

-No lo haré. - Regina dio media vuelta y metió el cuerpo por la ventanilla del acompañante. E intentó sacarle la llave. -

-Bien, si no quieres irte, pues te vienes conmigo. - comenzó a avanzar dejando a Regina con medio cuerpo fuera del auto. -

-¡Lunática detente vas a matarnos! - La doctora intentó acomodarse hasta que logró sentarse en el coche como correspondía. Al pasar por el lado del hoyo cinco Regina sacó medio cuerpo fuera y gritó hacia Zelena. - ¡Hablaremos en un momento! - anunció mientras la rubia se alejaba en zig zag hacia la salida.

* * *

**_N/A: Bueno, a Emma le faltan un par de caramelos en el frasco. _**

**_Espero que ustedes la disfruten y les guste tanto como a mi._**

**_Veré la aceptación y recibimiento que tiene para continuarla si es que ustedes quieren. _**


	2. La loca del restaurant

**Capitulo 2**

Regina se tomaba la cabeza mientras rodeaba su pobre auto. Había sido una completa lucha el convencerla de que le devolviera el vehículo. De hecho, cuando al fin lo logró, la desquiciada se había bajado abandonándola en plena avenida con el motor encendido.

-Me iré caminando.- le había dicho al despedirse mientras ella seguía en el asiento del copiloto. Aún sin reaccionar la vio alejarse por el espejo retrovisor. Y allí estaba ahora. Con su preciado escarabajo amarillo destrozado por el Angulo que se lo viera. De repente los bocinazos a su espalda la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Había dejado a Zelena sola en el campo de golf.

-¡Estupida rubia! - dijo subiéndose al auto.

Llegó al club una hora después. Zelena ya se había retirado. Pero le había dejado el mensaje de encontrarse en el Club Briseè para tomar una copa y conversar del asunto.

-Los ricos y sus malditos clubes. - pensó arrugando el papel. Debía vestirse como para una premiere de Hollywood para asistir a ése lugar. No es que su ropa fuera informal, al contrario. Pero vestidos de alta costura o de pasarela no abundaban en su armario. Suspiró resignada y se puso en marcha hacia su departamento. Un buen baño le haría ver las cosas diferente. Ya vería después el asunto del auto.

* * *

_Horas más tarde..._

Regina ingresaba al elegante salón con un vestido azul noche largo. Espalda semi descubierta con tiras en X que cruzaban de sus clavículas a su espalda. Un delicado chal cubría sus hombros desnudos. Su cabello lo llevaba en un sutil recogido. Para finalizar unos tacones de más de quince centímetros decoraban sus pies. Buscó desde la entrada con la mirada a Zelena dentro del salón pero fue inútil. Al ver su cara de frustración un caballero se acercó a ella.

-¿Tiene reserva madame? - Regina negó con una sonrisa.

-Tengo cita con la señora Zelena Green. ¿Sabe usted si ha llegado? - El regordete hombre le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo una leve inclinación. -

-Me temo que no madame. Pero si gusta puede esperar dentro. - Volvió a hacer una reverencia sutil y se alejó de ella. Regina repasó el lugar con la mirada nuevamente. Buscaría alguna mesa donde pudiera sentarse y esperar. A paso tranquilo y despreocupado se adentró en el gran salón.

* * *

En el centro, en una de las barras, Emma estaba sentada de buena plática con el Barman.

-Pones la primera así. - dijo él tirando una oliva a una de las dos copas de Martini que había sobre la barra. - y la otra también. - otra oliva volvió a volar hasta la copa. - Luego colocas una sobre tus dedos. - dijo dando vuelta su mano y golpeó el reverso de la palma haciendo volar la aceituna por los aires. Abrió la boca y se la comió. Emma aplaudió emocionada.

-Ok, déjame probar. - Tomó dos aceitunas y cayeron dentro de las copas tal como lo había hecho el hombre. Emma arqueó las cejas satisfecha para luego colocar la última oliva en el reverso de sus dedos. Golpeó la superficie de su mano como si fuera catapulta. Emma abrió la boca pero el fruto salió volando perdiéndose en algún lugar del suelo. Torció su boca decepcionada buscando con la mirada donde había caído. -¡Allí está! - Recogió la parte baja de su vestido para que le permitiera bajarse de la barra. Estaba a un par de pasos cuando una mujer pasó caminando y tuvo la mala suerte de pisar con la delgada suela de su zapato la aceitosa oliva. La pobre perdió el equilibro y luego de tambalearse un poco cayó al suelo. Emma se acercó a ella rápidamente y le tendió la mano. -¿Está usted bien? - La mujer levantó su mirada y la fijo en los verdes ojos de Emma que la veían con preocupación. -

-¡USTED!- gruñó Regina al verla. -

-Lo siento. - se disculpó jalándola. - ¡Hola!- la saludó sonriendo. -En verdad lo siento mucho. -

-No sé por qué antes de caer sentí su presencia en este lugar. - murmuró arreglando la falda del vestido. -

-Estaba ensayando un truco con aceitunas y una salió volando. -

-Se cae una aceituna, termino en el suelo, claro, todo encaja. - ironizó. -

-Bueno, de vez en cuando pueden caerse, se necesita práctica. - Regina le dedicó una mirada asesina. - No quiero que se enoje conmigo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? -

-Marcharse. -

-Pero yo llegué primero. - Aquella sonrisa idiota que esa mujer siempre mantenía en su rostro de alguna forma la sacaba de quicio. -

-Entonces me iré yo. - Regina aceleró el paso dejando a Emma un tanto confundida. Caminó en su dirección viendo como la morena se quedaba de pie en el fondo del salón. Un hombre que estaba sentado en su mesa esperando a su esposa le sonrió al verla pasar. Ella correspondió a la sonrisa y decidió sentarse a su lado ocupando el sitio vacío. Tomó una oliva de la tabla que estaba sobre el mantel y la colocó en el dorso de su mano intentando que al hacerla volar cayera en su boca. El hombre la miraba con atención.

-¿Sabe? Su cara me suena. ¿Acaso nos conocemos? - El negó con la cabeza. - Soy Emma Swan Nolan Blanchard. - el caballero se sintió estresado al ver el modo en que las aceitunas volaban a su lado. Perdiendo la paciencia.

-Soy el Dr. Whale. - dijo poniéndose de pie exasperado para exigirle que se vaya. -

-Oh no es necesario que se levante. - Emma hizo una seña con sus manos y el hombre volvió a sentarse.

-Quizá en alguna conferencia. -

-¿Conferencia sobre qué? -

-Trastornos nerviosos. Soy psiquiatra.-

-Oh – Emma miró hacia donde se encontraba Regina de pie mirando en dirección opuesta a ella. - ¿Puedo pedirle su opinión profesional? - El asintió con un gesto. Emma se acercó en actitud confidencial al hombre y bajó el tono de su voz. - ¿Que diría de alguien que persigue a una chica y cada vez que la encuentra discute con ella? -

-¿Discute todo? ¿Acaso es su prometido? - Emma frunció el ceño.

-Para nada apenas le estoy conociendo. - volvió a fijar su mirada en la mujer del vestido azul. - Simplemente me persigue y discute conmigo cualquier cosa. - Whale puso una mano en su mentón reflexionando.

-Bueno, el impulso amoroso frecuentemente suele mostrarse mediante agresividad. - Emma sonrió escuchando atenta las palabras.

-Impulso amoroso. - confirmó acomodándose más en la silla. -

-Yo diría que está obsesionado. - murmuró Whale. - Además podría tratarse de...

-No, no, no espere no recordaré todo. Obsesión... De acuerdo. "El impulso amoroso frecuentemente suele mostrarse mediante agresividad" Lo tengo. Muchas gracias doctor, le estaré eternamente agradecida. Es usted maravilloso – Emma se levantó del asiento y tomó una cartera de mano que descansaba en la mesa. - El hombre hizo un gesto con su cabeza y Emma se dirigió hacia Regina que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de espera. - ¿Sabes por qué me estas persiguiendo? - Regina volteó a verla confundida.

-¿Perdón? - preguntó arqueando una ceja. Emma se acercó aún más a ella poniéndose a su altura. -

-Es porque estas obsesionada. - Regina se puso de pie para poder alejarse. -

-No te estoy siguiendo. No me he movido de aquí. Ahora si eres tan amable, ¡deja tú de perseguirme!

-Oh por favor. - exclamó relajada. - Me sigues. ¿Quien va detrás de quien siempre? -

-Yo no he ido detrás de nada más que de la pelota. - se defendió.

-¿Estas enojada? - preguntó serenamente. -

-Por supuesto que lo estoy. - dio un paso más hacia atrás. -

-El impulso amoroso frecuentemente suele mostrarse mediante agresividad. - La doctora abrió grandes los ojos. -

-¿Disculpa? ¿El impulso de qué? -

-Impulso amoroso. - Regina rodó los ojos. Era lo único que le faltaba. - Ahora el problema aquí es que tienes una obsesión...

-Alto. Alto. - dijo levantando la palma de su mano. - Lo único que estoy intentando hacer es encontrar a la mujer a quien he dejado abandonada en el campo de golf gracias a usted. - Emma bajó la mirada fijando la vista en el bolso que estaba sosteniendo ignorando las replicas de Regina. Dándose cuenta que había dejado el suyo con el barman. - Así que por favor...

-¿Me sostienes esto?- le entregó el bolsito ajeno y se alejó de ella en dirección a la barra sin que pudiera decir nada más. En camino Emma pasó al lado de Whale y sin dejar de caminar murmuró. - Fallaste. - La mujer del doctor que llegaba a la mesa lo miró extrañada. -

-¿Quien era ella? -

-Una señorita que hace un truco con aceitunas y tiene problemas con su pareja.

-Ya veo. - La mujer barrió la mesa con la mirada dándose cuenta del objeto desaparecido. - Whale mi bolso. - Ambos comenzaron a buscarlo desesperadamente mientras Regina que aún veía como Emma conversaba con el barman decidió ir buscarla.

-Permiso. - pidió a la pareja nerviosa que obstruía el paso. La mujer fijó la mirada en el bolso que sostenía. -

-Eso es mío. - declaró intentando quitárselo. -Devuélvemelo. -

-No, debe ser un malentendido. Este es de... -

-¡Devuélvemelo! - exigió la mujer impaciente. Emma sintió el tumulto desde la barra y se acercó hacia Regina. -

\- Aguarde- suplicó. - Este bolso me lo dio una mujer para que lo sostuviera. - la señora estaba tan enojada que no escuchaba razones. - ¡Mire! - Ahí está, ella me lo dio. -

-Momento ¡Momento! - pidió Emma interponiéndose entre Regina y la pareja enojada. -

-¿Este es tuyo? - preguntó Regina. Emma negó con la cabeza y levanto el que tenía en sus manos. -

-No, éste es el mío. - Nuevamente las personas comenzaron a gritarle a la morena que estaba a punto de matar a alguien. -

-Todo ha sido un malentendido. -Explicó la rubia. -Confundí el mío con el suyo. - se dirigió a la señora del doctor. - Y cuando fui a buscarlo le pedí a ella que me lo sostuviera. - La pareja se quedó desconforme pero con el bolso en la mano. - Ahora usted tiene el suyo y yo el mío, así que Louis con gusto les explicará todo. - Dijo tomando a uno de los maître y dejándolo a disposición de los Whale. Regina enfurecida por la situación que le había hecho vivir aquella mujer. Se alejó hacia la salida lateral rápidamente. Emma fue detrás de ella. - ¡Disculpa! De verdad lo siento mucho, nunca fue mi intención, ¿No pensará que lo he hecho a propósito? - Regina se detuvo en seco.

-Si lo hubiera pensado, al verla habría salido corriendo. - volvió a darse la vuelta para seguir bajando las escaleras.

-Pero por favor déjeme explicárselo. - insistió la rubia tomando del vestido a Regina y cortando las tiras que cruzaban su espalda. La morena se dio media vuelta al borde del colapso nervioso. - ¡Oh! Se ha roto tu vestido. - Regina se pasó una mano por el lugar y lentamente se posicionó delante de ella haciéndole retroceder un par de escalones arriba. - Lo siento. De verdad no quise. Lo hice. Pero no fue mi intención. De verdad lo siento. - Seguía diciendo mientras retrocedía sin darse cuenta que la cola de su vestido celeste quedaba escalones más abajo. -

-¿quiere hacer algo por mi? - preguntó la morena con la voz más calmada que pudo reproducir. -

-¿Coserlo? -

-Mucho más fácil que eso. - Emma la miró curiosa. -Juguemos a algo. Es muy simple, hasta tú podrías comprenderlo. Yo me cubro los ojos así. - dijo llevándose una mano a la cara. - Y cuento hasta diez. Quito la mano y tú no estás. - la rubia frunció el ceño. -

-Qué desconsiderado de tu parte, ¡Yo solo intentaba ser amable! - Emma se dio media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse de la morena. Regina suspiró aliviada al notar que al fin se había deshecho de ella hasta que notó que el vestido de la rubia había quedado atorado en su zapato descociéndole la parte baja de la cadera. Se volvió hacia ella intentando alcanzarla mientras se paseaba por el pasillo enseñando su delicada ropa interior. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando unos segundos el bien torneado trasero de la rubia antes de reaccionar. -

-¡Oye!, ¡Oye! ¡Un momento! - dijo dandose cuenta como iba avanzando hacia el centro del salon. La tomo del brazo suavemente deteniendola.

-No me hables. Estoy muy enfadada contigo. –intentó zafarse emprendiendo marcha nuevamente hacia la sala. Regina al ver el ridiculo que se avecinaba aceleró el paso poniendose a un lado de la rubia y tapando con su mano la zona expuesta. Emma sintió la mano de la morena en su trasero y se volteó a verla sorprendida.

-Lo siento es que... - intentó excusarse, pero al ver el rostro anonadado de la rubia la tomó del brazo y la acorraló contra una de las columnas que había en el salón. -Ha sucedido algo terrible. -

-Lo siento señorita importante, arrégleselas sola. - amagó a irse pero Regina la detuvo poniendo ambos brazos a un lado de la cabeza de la rubia. Emma intentó escabullirse por el otro lado. - Por favor deja de seguirme aunque estés obsesionada conmigo. -

-Por favor cállate y escucha. -

-Por favor deja tú de acosarme. -Regina suspiró. -

-Lo que intento decirte es que se ha roto... -

-Lo sé y le he pedido disculpas. Además no he sido yo. No hubiera sucedido si hubiese esperado cuando la llame – Regina tomo aire. Sin saber por qué le importaba que aquella mujer que tenía enfrente pasara el papelón de su vida. -

-Sólo tenemos que salir de aquí. -

-¿Así que ahora quieres dar un paseo conmigo? Pues yo no quiero. Se estará dando cuenta que ha hecho el ridículo ¿No es cierto?-

-Cállate de una vez rubia hueca. Estoy tratando de ayudarte. - Emma se quedó en silencio ante la furiosa mirada de la mujer que tenía en frente. -

-¿Ha terminado? -

-¿Sabes qué? Si quieres irte, vete. - Regina se llevó la mano a la frente para sobarse la sien. Esta mujer la estaba estresando. Emma levanto el mentón. Dio media vuelta para alejarse del lugar, fue a tomar la cola de su vestido para salir más rápido cuando notó que estaba exhibiendo su recien estrenada ropa interior. Abrió los ojos como platos y volvió a pegarse a la columna. -

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!- Regina volteó lentamente para ver el rostro desesperado de la rubia. - Por favor ayúdame. - Se quedó mirándola analizando la situación. - No se quede ahí parada ¡haga algo! - sorprendiéndose a si misma Regina se puso detrás de Emma tomándola por la cintura. -¡Más cerca! ¡Más cerca!

-¡No puedo ponerme más cerca! - gritó en voz baja. - Debemos caminar hacia la salida. - Emma asintió e intentó avanzar al tiempo que la morena. Sus pasos descoordinados casi las hacen caer. Regina rechinó los dientes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo esto? - Primero el izquierdo -ordenó. - uno, dos y...- avanzaron a través del salón. Emma delante y Regina tomándola por detrás. Al llegar a la salida se encontró con los ojos curiosos de Zelena. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. Atinó a detenerse pero un pellizcon en su muslo derecho la hizo desistir de la idea. - Hablaremos en un momento, me ha surgido un contratiempo. - Zelena abrió la boca para replicar pero no dijo nada. El cara de mono que la acompañaba la miró entrecerrando los ojos al ver cómo iba saliendo raudamente con Emma tomada de la cintura. Le dedicó una mirada inquisidora a su ama que se encogió levemente de hombros indiferente.

* * *

Al llegar al estacionamiento buscaron el escarabajo amarillo de la rubia. Emma colocó su mano encima de la que la doctora tenía sobre su abdomen y la tironeó hasta el lado del conductor a pesar de la resistencia.

-Ven a mi departamento. - volteó levemente dejando a milímetros de su mejilla la boca de Regina. Su cálida respiración le acariciaba la piel descendiendo hasta su cuello. Emma tomó aire e intentó concentrarse. - te repararé el vestido y podrás volver rápidamente a la cena. - Regina se negó, pero luego recordó que tenía que regresar al club, debía reparar ese vestido, volver a la cena. Y era consciente de sus pocas dotes como costurera. - Sólo serán unos minutos. - Alejó un poco su rostro para ver mejor el de Emma. Ella le sonrió. Luego de unos instantes perdida en sus ojos accedió.

-No creas que me subiré a tu auto y dejaré que conduzcas. Si quieres que vaya manejaré yo. - ella asintió y, a pesar de no ser necesario, volvió a tironearla hasta la puerta del acompañante. Una vez dentro, Regina subió al auto y encendió el motor.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! antes que todo gracias a:**

_**Is Rodz - My dark queen - aquarius7 - elenabarrientos y finnigan13**_

**por dejar sus hermosos reviews! gracias de verdad, me sentía solita sin ningun comentario **

**Gracias tambien a los que dieron fav y follow. Espero que este segundo cap les haya gustado**

**si es asi, haganmelo saber, estaré ansiosa.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!**


	3. La loca se llama Emma

**Capitulo 3**

Llegaron al lujoso edificio. Era un gran complejo con departamentos del tamaño de una casa. Regina levantó la vista al cielo sin alcanzar a ver bien el final de la gran torre. No era prejuiciosa, pero jamás imaginó que la dueña de aquel desastroso mustang viviera en un sitio como este. Emma bajó intentando cubrirse con las manos el trasero apurando el paso inútilmente, agradeció que la puerta de ingreso estuviera abierta. Regina dejó el auto estacionado como pudo y se apuró a seguirla lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitieron.

Al ingresar al departamento, Emma corrió hacia una de las habitaciones. Regina al no ser invitada ni siquiera a pasar se quedó de pie en la entrada y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Observó el hall. Estaba ordenado y muy decorado. Apenas podía creer que ella viviera aquí. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Ahora que reflexionaba no se lo había preguntado. De hecho no le había interesado hasta el momento. Todo el interior estaba en la gama del blanco y el dorado. Había muy poco color. Salvo en determinados adornos. Caminó discretamente hacia una mesita que estaba a un lado de la puerta principal. Pudo ver unos retratos en ella. Una mujer cachetona de bonitos ojos y un hombre rubio bastante guapo. En el medio y con una sonrisa adorable estaba la que seguramente era "ella". Se veía realmente tierna y feliz. Volvió a dirigir su vista a la gran sala y decidió comenzar a buscar a la rubia. Al fin y al cabo parecía no haber nadie en el lugar. Subió lentamente por la escalera y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Sólo había una puerta abierta de la que salía luz. Seguramente allí estaba. Se acercó al umbral y cuando iba a hacerse notar se quedó en silencio. La rubia estaba con la parte inferior de la ropa interior puesta y encima no traía nada. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta por lo que Regina pudo observar detenidamente su espalda. Sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse. Quería voltear pero por una extraña razón su cuerpo se mantenía inmóvil. La rubia se colocó un pantalón de mezclilla que estaba tirado en el piso y una blusa negra sin nada debajo. Ella se dio la vuelta sin percatarse hasta el momento de la presencia de la doctora. Al verla se sorprendió, pero rápidamente cambió su semblante a uno divertido.

-Es de mala educación no anunciarse cuando se entra a algún sitio. - Regina nerviosamente miró hacia los lados. -

-Lo siento. Es que yo. No sabía. - Ella le sonrió tranquilizándola. Tomo una prenda del amplio closet y se lo entregó. Regina la miraba confundida. -

-No haremos fiesta de pijamas. Sólo necesito que te quites el vestido para poder arreglarlo. - La paleontóloga sonrió aliviada. Tomó la prenda que resultó ser un camisón bastante pequeño para su gusto y se quedó viéndola. -

-No me cambiaré descaradamente delante tuyo como has hecho tu. - dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Yo no me cambié delante de ti, estaba en mi cuarto y viniste a espiarme. -

-¡No vine a eso! te estaba buscando, me dejaste sola allí abajo. -

-Eres muy bonita, pero nadie te secuestrará estando aquí dentro. - se burló. Al ver que estaba nuevamente perdiendo la paciencia decidió hablarle. - cámbiate en mi baño. - le señaló la puerta que estaba detrás de ella. Regina camino un tanto desconfiada hasta que ingresó al cuarto. - Ponle seguro a la puerta si no quieres que te asalte. - Le guiñó un ojo haciendo que la morena se sobresaltara. Ya le había parecido anteriormente que la rubia había coqueteado con ella, pero lo había atribuido a su imaginación. Aunque ahora no había dudas. ¿O sí? Comenzó a quitarse el vestido un tanto desconfiada. Antes de bajarse la parte superior miró por el hoyo de la cerradura que la psicópata estuviera del otro lado. Para su tranquilidad no estaba, así que procedió a quitarse el vestido y colocarse el camisón de raso blanco con puntillas. Se miró al espejo y, a pesar de ser una preciosa prenda, se puso nerviosa al tener que salir con esas ropas. "lo ha hecho a propósito" pensó mientras medía el largo. Suspiró resignada y se decidió a salir. Después de todo, se había cambiado muchas veces en la universidad frente a otras mujeres, había visto a muchas con poca ropa y varias la habían visto de la misma forma, entonces. ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente? No. No debía serlo. Tomó aire y salió. La rubia estaba buscando algo en uno de los cajones de la cómoda. - ¿Ya estás lista? - preguntó sin voltear a verla.

-Si. - respondió ella vestido en mano. -

-Que bien. Aquí encontré el costu... re...ro... - terminó de decir antes de quedarse viéndola con la boca abierta. Regina sintió como la sangre comenzaba a agolparse nuevamente en sus mejillas. Rápidamente se acercó a la cama y tomó con su mano libre un almohadón.-

-¡Deja de mirarme así! - Le dijo arrojándolo directamente a la cara embobada de la rubia. El objeto le dio de lleno. Tanto que el impacto hizo que el pequeño potecito que sostenía en sus manos cayera al suelo desparramando agujas, alfileres e hilos por encima de la alfombra. Emma se llevó las manos a la nariz y la miró con el ceño fruncido. -¡Lo siento! Lo siento de verdad no quise golpearte... tan fuerte.

-No era para tanto. - se quejó agachándose a buscar las cosas. - Siempre me tratas mal y yo no he hecho nada malo. - Regina no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Luego de unos segundos de pensar, arrojó el vestido encima de la cama y se acercó a ella para ayudarle a recoger las cosas. -

-Lo siento. - volvió a decir ya más calmada. - No sé por qué me puse nerviosa. - Emma levantó la vista hacia ella y le sonrió. Se merecía el almohadonazo por quedarse viéndola como tonta. Nunca había sido buena disimulando. Y no pudo evitar pensar que esa mujer se veía adorablemente sexy en su camisón. Volvió a recorrerla inconscientemente con la mirada sin poder evitar quedarse viendo el escote. Sus pechos estaban libres debajo de aquella suave tela. Y prácticamente podía verlos con libertad desde el ángulo en el que estaba. Regina levantó la mirada y volvió a dirigirle una mirada voraz. - Realmente no se puede contigo. - Emma sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en levantar hasta el último alfiler de su alfombra. - Soy Regina. - se presentó sin mirarla para seguir levantando alfileres. La rubia se volvió a verla sin disimular su felicidad. -

-Emma. - dijo volviendo su vista al suelo.

Terminaron de colocar la última aguja en el costurero. Emma se levantó y caminó hacia la pequeña mesa que estaba junto a los sitiales. Dejó el potecito encima y busco algo nuevo en su armario. Sacó una fina bata de noche blanca y se la entregó a Regina. Ella le sonrió agradecida. Se sentiría mucho más cómoda con un poco más de tela sobre su cuerpo. Emma tomó su vestido de encima de la cama y se sentó. Ella hizo lo mismo en el sitial de enfrente y se quedó observándola enhebrar la aguja en silencio.

-Disculpa si he sido grosera contigo. - dijo Regina para romper con aquel silencio que, extrañamente no le parecía incomodo. - Es que realmente me has hecho pasar un día muy complicado.

-Si, sé que puedo ser insoportable.- sonrió ella dando las primeras puntadas. - Pero no fue mi intención interferir en tus planes. Si hice algo que te perjudicara lo siento mucho. - Regina se cruzó de piernas y apoyó un codo en la rodilla para poder colocar su mano debajo del mentón.

-La verdad no sólo me has complicado a mí. Sino a todo mi equipo. - Emma la miró con atención. - Soy paleontóloga, y ésta tarde tenía una cita con una señora que intercedería por una importante donación a la asociación del museo. Tenía que hablar con ella para explicarle lo ocurrido. Pero luego de plantarla en el partido de golf y nuevamente ésta noche en el restaurant, estoy segura que no donará ni un centavo.-

-Bueno, puedes explicarle que te entretuvieron. -

-No es tan simple. - suspiró. - ¿Como le explico a la señora Green la forma en que salimos del club? -

-¿Realmente ibas a encontrarte con Zelly? - Regina sonrió. -

-No, no Zelly, Zelena Green es una de las... - respondió con ternura como si le explicara a un niño. -

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Zelly! Es la abogada de mi madre. Haría cualquier cosa que yo le pidiera. Yo iba a cenar con ella ésta noche. - Emma saltó emocionada de la silla. - Póngase el vestido. - dijo pasándoselo. - Iremos al club nuevamente y si no la hallamos allí, iremos a Riverdale.

-No aguarda un momento. - El terror volvió a invadir a la morena. Sabía que nada bueno podía salir de la rubia.- Ya es tarde. No tiene sentido. - Emma empujó suavemente a Regina hacia el cuarto de baño nuevamente. - tú vístete y déjame el resto a mí.

-Mmm...-

-¡Anda! ¡Anda! - Cerró la puerta y buscó una cómoda chaqueta en su closet. Espero a que Regina saliera. - estamos listas. Bien, no creo que Zelly aun este en el restaurant así que mejor vamos a su casa. -

-Aguarda son casi las diez. No puedo ir hasta Riverdale es más de media hora de viaje. -

-Claro que puedes yo misma te llevo. - dijo Emma entusiasmada. -

-Tengo que estar con Robin a las diez treinta en el Carnegie Hall. -

-¿Robin? ¿Qué Robin? - preguntó cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más apagado. -

-Robin. Mi prometido. - respondió con naturalidad.

-Prometido para... ¿Casarse? - la decepción se hizo dueña del rostro de Emma. -

-Claro que si. - respondió Regina sonriendo. - Para eso se compromete la gente. -

-Que lindo. - una sonrisa falsa se enmarcó en sus labios. - Entonces no le importará esperar. - Emma se adelantó a salir sin decir nada. Regina la siguió intentando no quedarse atrás. -

-Por lo menos me gustaría avisarle. -

-No te preocupes. Si yo fuera tu prometida te esperaría toda una vida si fuera necesario. - La rubia se adelantó hacia la salida. En parte para no hablar más del tema y por otro lado para ganarle el puesto de conductor a la doctora.

Emma manejó mucho más lento que de costumbre. Agotando la poca paciencia que Regina había estado acumulando en el rato que habían estado juntas. Al punto en que se demoraron cincuenta y cinco minutos en llegar a Riverdale. La doctora miraba atenta por la ventanilla. Se estaba dando cuenta de algo además de querer matar nuevamente a la rubia que tenía al lado.

-¡Mira! Al fin la he encontrado. - Ingreso al estacionamiento bruscamente haciendo que Regina se sujetara del interior del vehículo, bajó del auto y se dirigió al pórtico de entrada. Seguida atentamente por de la doctora.

-Emma. - la hizo voltear llamando su atención. - ¿Acaso todas las casas aquí son iguales? -

-No, no lo creo, ¿Por qué? - preguntó haciéndose la desentendida. -

-¡Porque hemos pasado seis veces por ésta en la última hora! - se exasperó. Emma sonrió divertida. -

-No sé de qué te quejas, es una hermosa noche para pasear. - se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta. Regina iba a replicar pero mejor la siguió. Después de todo. La razón y la coherencia no funcionaban con ella. Estaba furiosa. Robin de seguro aún la estaba esperando. Mal día para salir con su teléfono móvil descargado. -

-No hay ninguna luz prendida. Debe estar durmiendo. - comentó al ver hacia las ventanas.

-¡Tonterías! Es demasiado temprano para que este acostada. -

-Es probable que si te esperaba, se haya tapado hasta la cabeza. - bromeó

-Regina, si no me dejas de molestar no te ayudaré. -

-Quizás eso sea lo mejor. - murmuró al ver como la rubia tocaba desesperadamente el timbre de la casa. Lanzaba miradas hacia la planta de arriba e intentaba inútilmente ver a través del vidrio superior de la puerta. - Bien, no está bien despertarla a altas horas de la noche. - Emma seguía tocando insistentemente el timbre. -

-Bueno, no hay problema si no despierta porque yo sé dónde queda su cuarto. - emprendió camino hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

-Por favor Emma, no puedes entrar a la casa de alguien por la ventana. - intentó hacerla razonar.

-Por supuesto que no puedo, está en el segundo piso. - Regina la miró suplicante. Sabía que algún desastre se avecinaba. -

-¡Zelly! - empezó a gritar hacia la segunda planta.- ¡Zelly soy yo! ¡Emma!. -

-Por favor, mejor vámonos, ya es muy tarde. - trató de tomarla del brazo pero la rubia se soltó. -

-¡Zelly! ¡Soy Emma! - continuó mientras Regina se cubría el rostro con las manos avergonzada. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta la rubia se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a un árbol cercano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? - Emma recogió unas piedrecitas de la tierra y las agrupó en sus manos.

-Golpearé suavemente la ventana. Así pensara que es granizo y saldrá a cerrar. Genial ¿Eh? - Regina se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Genial? No seas ridícula no funcionará. Sólo lograrás molestar. Por favor vámonos. - Emma no hizo caso. Las piedras golpearon el vidrio fuertemente. Simulando una suave lluvia. Ambas mujeres se quedaron observando la ventana que daba al balcón expectantes. Emma arrugó la nariz y dio media vuelta.

-Quizás no fueron lo suficientemente grandes. - La paleontóloga continuó observando. La puerta del balcón se abrió y una adormilada Zelena se asomó por el barandal extrañándose al verla de pie en su jardín. La saludó con la mano volteando rápidamente hacia Emma que bruscamente se levantó y lanzó una pierda aún más grande llegando a darle a la pelirroja en el medio de la frente. -

-¡Idiota!- gritó Regina al ver como la mujer caía tumbada en el piso. -

-¡Corre! - la tomó de la mano guiándola por el jardín hacia el escarabajo amarillo. - ¡Mamá me regañará por esto! - comentó encendiendo el motor del auto con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de alegrarte? - no podía creer la falta de consciencia de aquella mujer. Era tan peligrosa como un simio con una navaja. -

-Debes admitir que fue divertido. Mañana la llamaré para ver como está. -Regina se cruzó de brazos. Ya había sido suficiente de la rubia por el día de hoy. No quería volver a verse arrastrada a ninguna de sus locuras nuevamente.

-Llévame hasta el restaurant por favor. - no dijo una palabra más hasta bajarse del vehículo. -

-¿Qué harás aquí? Está todo cerrado. - Regina se dio media vuelta y apoyó sus codos en la ventanilla que Emma había bajado.

-En primer lugar buscaré mi auto. Porque por tu causa he pasado el día más estresante y humillante de mi vida. -

-No te preocupes por Zelena, mañana hablaremos con ella y todo estará bien. -

-Emma, te lo agradezco pero... -

-Oh no ha sido nada. - otra vez aquella sonrisa tonta que la dejaba pensando.

-Pero todo tiene un límite. Además mañana por la tarde me caso y esa es toda mi preocupación. - la rubia comenzó a reír ante una desconcertada Regina que la veía sin entender bien. -

-¿Por qué te casas? - ella abrió grandes los ojos. -

-Pues... Porque sí. No me interrumpas. - las carcajadas de Emma se hicieron aún más sonoras. - Eres la persona más irritante que he conocido en mi vida. Mi futuro esposo siempre me ha creído una mujer digna. Admito que por una milésima de segundo me has caído bien. Pero nuestra relación ha sido un verdadero desastre de principio a fin. Así que veré a la Señora Zelena sola y completamente desarmada. Emma dejó de reír y fijó sus ojos en los de Regina.

-¿Sin mi?- preguntó lastimosamente.

-Por supuesto. Sin usted. - respondió con frialdad.

-Ahora me tratas de usted. - Emma hizo pucheros sin dejar de mirarla. -

-Buenas noches Emma, y espero no volver a verla nunca. - Dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella. Dando un pequeño tropezón antes de llegar a la entrada del estacionamiento. La rubia sonrió al verla voltearse un tanto avergonzada. Totalmente regia continuó como si nada y se perdió detrás de una pared. Emma sonrió. No le importaba nada de lo que ella le hubiera dicho. Si Regina tenía sus planes para el día siguiente muy bien, pero ella tenía los suyos.

* * *

**_¡Hola chicas! muchas gracias por el apoyo._**

**_espero les haya gustado este capitulo. A mi en lo_**

**_particular Emma me parece adorable jejeje_**

**_Veremos luego que se trae la rubia entre manos._**

**_Dejenme sus reviews, así me animo a seguir escribiendo._**


	4. Emma y su leopardo

**Gracias a: Gia - Franchiulla - Raquel Emanuele - Is Rodz - Yuki cross - My dark queen -**

**Harukichiru - Fanclere - xxSwanxx - Jessi y anonimoswanqueen**

**por sus reviews en los capitulos anteriores.**

* * *

OUAT no me pertenece aunque me gustaría que así fuera, habría muchos momentos SQ y Hook, Hood y Charming desaparecerían xD Pero bueh.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Regina se levantó temprano. No había podido descasar bien. Supuso que era debido al estrés que le había provocado aquella rubia. No eran los nervios característicos que una mujer tiene antes de casarse. De alguna forma aquella mujer había logrado exasperar cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Tenía todo preparado. Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana y se casaba a las seis de la tarde. Tenía tiempo libre hasta las cuatro y media que debía ir a la peluquería. Extendió su vestido de novia sobre la cama. Lo encontraba precioso. Aunque le costaba bastante verse en el. Jamás había sido del tipo de mujeres que sueña con una gran boda, llegando al altar con sus flores en la mano y un hermoso vestido. Más bien todos sus deseos se limitaban a su vida profesional. Hasta ella misma se sorprendía de su compromiso con Robin. No recordaba cómo ni cuándo había comenzado aquello que hoy concluía en matrimonio. Su teléfono móvil sonó sobresaltándola. Como si se tratara de brujería. Era su prometido.

-Cariño, buenos días. - saludó.

_-Buen día. ¿Tienes todo listo? Bueno, no sé para qué pregunto, tú siempre estas lista. -_Regina sonrió.

-Si, está todo perfecto. Ahora tenía pensado relajarme un rato. -

_-¿Has podido hablar con la señora Zelena? -_

-Bueno, la vi pero no pude hablar con ella. Es un tanto complicado de explicar. -

_-De acuerdo, luego me dices, ahora debo recoger mi traje. -_ La puerta sonó. Regina se acercó a abrir. Un joven le entregó un paquete rectangular y una hoja para que firmara.

-No te preocupes. Sólo quedan unas horas y serás mío hasta que la muerte nos separe. - Se despidió del chico cerrando la puerta y se sentó para abrir el paquete.

_-Eso me parece demasiado drástico._\- Regina rio. Y fue indisimulable su emoción al abrir el paquete.

-¡Robin! ¡Está aquí! ¡La clavícula intercostal acaba de llegar! -

_-Fantástico. Buscaré el traje y nos encontramos en el museo. -_

-De acuerdo, iré en seguida para allá. Nos vemos en unos minutos. _-_

Colgó el teléfono y lo apoyó sobre la mesa. Sacó su preciado fósil de la caja. Observándolo maravillada. Al fin con esta pieza concluiría su trabajo. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Era desconocido. Atendió despreocupada tomándolo entre el hombro y la oreja para poder seguir observando su nuevo juguete.

_-_¿Aló?_-_

-_¡Regina!_\- Reconoció esa voz al instante.

-¡Tu! ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número privado? -

-_¡Buenos días!_\- saludó con entusiasmo. - _¿Quieres un leopardo?_ -

-Disculpa. No te oigo bien. - Dejó la caja encima de la mesa y tomó el teléfono con la mano. -

-_He dicho Buenos días ¿Quieres un leopardo?_ -

-¿Para qué querría yo un leopardo? - cada vez entendía menos a la rubia.

-_No lo sé, pero yo tengo uno._\- Regina frunció el ceño. -

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?- preguntó siguiéndole el juego. -

-_Me lo ha enviado mi hermano Neal de Brasil._ -

-Estará disecado. - guardó nuevamente el hueso en la caja y la cerró.

_-¿Por qué cazaría mi hermano uno disecado en Brasil cuando podría comprarlo en New York?_ -

* * *

Al otro lado de la línea. Emma estaba sentada en su tocador. Acariciando suavemente el lomo de un leopardo adulto, el felino posó su cabeza en el regazo de la rubia exigiendo atención.

_-Ajá. Supongamos que te creo que tienes uno. ¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto? -_

-Bueno, tú eres la única zoóloga que conozco. - El animal saltó sobre ella lamiéndole la cara. - Necesito tu ayuda. -

_-Soy paleontóloga, esa es mi especialidad. -_

-Si lo sé. - Emma se puso de pie haciéndolo bajar. - ¡Vete! - le dijo espantándolo con las manos hacia el cuarto de baño. - No, no tú. - le dijo a Regina. - Baby, entra al baño, estas estorbando. - El gato gigante ingresó y ella cerró la puerta detrás. - Necesito que vengas.-

_-Olvídalo. -_ respondió tajante. -

-Regina, por favor. ¡Tengo un leopardo y no sé qué hacer con él! -

_-Lo siento querida pero ese es tu problema. -_

-¿Te niegas a ayudarme? - Emma comenzó a caminar de una punta a la otra del cuarto. - No puedes dejarme sola. Iré a buscarte...- dio un paso descuidado hacia la puerta tropezando con un taburete, cayendo al piso llevando consigo todo lo que había encima de la mesita de los sitiales.

_-¿Emma? ¿Estás bien?_ \- preguntó preocupada del otro lado. Volvió a escuchar el ruido que hacía la rubia al intentar levantarse. - _¿Emma? ¿Es el leopardo? ¡¿Emma?!_

-No, estoy bien. - dijo suavemente. Miró a los lados con una sonrisa. - ¡Regina! ¡Ayuda! - volteó una bandeja de plata del aparador y una reja que protegía la chimenea. -¡Regina! ¡El leopardo! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ay!

_-¿Emma? ¿Me escuchas? -_ sintió nuevamente un poderoso estruendo._ \- Aguarda, voy en seguida. -_ Guardó su teléfono en el abrigo y salió a toda velocidad con la clavícula bajo el brazo. -

Mientras tanto, al otro lado la rubia caprichosa sonreía satisfecha. Levantándose del suelo para buscar en su closet la ropa adecuada para recibirla.

* * *

Regina ingresó corriendo al edificio. Hasta ella se sorprendía de la inverosimilidad de la situación. Mientras subía las escaleras pensaba en lo ridículo que era que un leopardo se encontrara en el departamento. Pero la rubia estaba tan chiflada que era perfectamente capaz de tener un elefante durmiendo en su cama y parecerle lo más normal del mundo. Aún así estaba asustada. Se abrió el ascensor y corrió hacia la puerta. Golpeando enérgicamente y llamando su nombre.

Emma se apresuró del otro lado a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa. Regina ingresó corriendo buscando con la mirada al animal y sintió deseos de matar lenta y dolorosamente a la rubia que la veía irritantemente guapa sin rasguños.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó acercándose a ella con mirada asesina. -

-Oh si estoy bien. - respondió retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Me has mentido.- ronroneó

-No, bueno quizá la circunstancia... -

-Esa ridícula historia. - continuó avanzando amenazante.

-No, en verdad tengo un leopardo. - se defendió nerviosa. Aquella mirada asesina que se transparentaba en sus ojos la asustaba. -

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y Dónde está? - el deseo de matarla no menguaba por mas sonrisitas que la rubia le regalara. La había hecho atravesar la ciudad a una velocidad desorbitante por la absurda historia de tener un gato gigante en su cuarto.

-¡Ahí está! - señaló la puerta del baño. -

-No te creo.- dijo caminando hacia ella. - he vuelto a ser víctima de tu imaginación. - Regina abrió la puerta con seguridad e ingresó confiada. Cuando encima del mueble se encontró cara a cara con el animal. Abrió grandes los ojos y se apresuró a cerrar. Emma la vio divertida ante la cara de pánico de la morena.

-Eso te enseñará a no criticar a la gente. - con una sonrisa de satisfacción y sus manos unidas. -

-Emma, debes dejar inmediatamente este departamento. -

-Pero Regina, aún tengo un año más de contrato. - la paleontóloga rodó los ojos acercándose a ella. -

-¡Tienes que sacar a este animal de aquí! -

-No te preocupes. -

-¿Que no me preocupe? Sabía que estabas loca pero no como para tener un animal salvaje en tu baño. - caminó hacia la mesa dejando la caja con el fósil encima y tomó su teléfono. - llamaré al zoo.

-¡No lo hagas! - la detuvo la rubia tomando su móvil. - ahí será muy desdichado. - guardo el teléfono de Regina en su bolsillo trasero y tomó un papel del cajón. Mira, aquí tengo la carta de mi hermano.- Regina se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. - "Querida Emma: te envío a baby" - se dio media vuelta y señaló al baño. - él es baby. "un leopardo de tres años. Manso como un gatito y le gustan los perros" - Emma bajó la carta y miró a Regina confundida. - Aún no sé si le gustan para jugar o comer. - Regina la miró arrugando la nariz. - "También le gusta la música, particularmente la canción "sólo puedo darte amor, Baby" -

-Eso es completamente ridículo. - dijo Regina perdiendo la paciencia.

-No lo es. Mira. - Se acercó al equipo de música y conectó su móvil al aparato. La tranquila melodía comenzó a sonar. Regina la miró inquieta y tomó asiento en uno de los sitiales.

-Es lo más absurdo que he oído en mi vida. - se frotó la sien, estaba comenzando a dolerle la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Pero le encanta esta canción. Es antigua pero en Brasil la puso de moda una cantante nueva.- Ruidos de arañazos y una especie de gruñido se dejaron oír desde el baño. Ambas voltearon a ver. - ¿Lo ves?

-Por favor, ya basta. -

-No, te lo enseñaré, ya verás.- Emma caminó hacia el baño. Regina intentó detener su marcha pero fue demasiado tarde. Baby salía caminando tranquilamente. Al ver al felino a su lado Regina atinó a subirse a una de las banquetas levantando la caja sobre su cabeza. - ¿Ves? Va directo a la música. ¿No es impresionante? ¡Le encanta! - El animal subio al mueble de musica recostándose tranquilo

-Emma, si llevamos el teléfono y lo reproducimos en el baño ¿entrará? -

-Supongo que sí pero se escucha mucho mejor desde el equipo. - respondió la rubia sin entender. - Además le gusta. - El gato grande se bajó del mueble y caminó en dirección a la morena.

-¡Vete! - le decía mientras Baby le acariciaba con su cabeza los zapatos. - ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Vete! - Regina se bajó con cuidado del taburete avanzando de a poco con dificultad mientras Baby intentaba capturar sus zapatos. - Por favor quítamelo. No me gustan los leopardos-

-Pero si es como un gatito. - Emma la miraba con una enorme sonrisa mientras la pobre Regina seguía intentando librarse del felino. -

-Tampoco me gustan los gatos. Dile que se quede quieto. -logró avanzar un paso más pero Baby estaba ensañado con su zapato. La rubia se agachó para ver más de cerca las gracias del animalito-

-No podría ordenarle eso. - dijo con ternura.

-¡Entonces apaga la música! - sentía que en cualquier momento si no la mataba el leopardo la mataría ella con sus propias manos.

-No creo que sea la música. - Se levantó y la sala quedó en silencio. - Creo que le gustas Regie. Te seguirá a donde vayas. -

-¿Regie? No me llames así. Y no quiero que me siga a ningún lado. -

-Es bueno que te aprecie, así será más fácil llevarlo a mi finca en Storybrook. -

-¿Storybrook? Donde es eso. - Regina seguía avanzando hacia la puerta. - No me importa. No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo. ¡No quiero saber nada más de tus locuras! - Saltando por encima del leopardo que lamía cómodamente una de sus patas delanteras se acercó a la puerta seguida por la rubia. -

-Mi madre no puede descubrir que tengo esto en casa. - empezó a decir tomando a la morena por la muñeca para hacerla voltear. -

-No me interesa. - volvió a darse la vuelta pero Emma se interpuso entre ella y la puerta. Se acercó tomándola por la solapa de su abrigo.

-Si tuvieras una madre que te dará un millón de dólares si cumples un año sin hacer locuras. ¿Querrías que encontrara un leopardo en tu departamento? - Regina frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué harías?

-No lo sé. - Volvió a esquivarla intentando salir. -

-¡Regina por favor! ¡Debes ayudarme!- tomó su abrigo para salir detrás de ella cuando la morena se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

-¡No me sigas! - Emma hizo pucheros. - Debo acabar el brontosaurio, estar en la peluquería a las tres y casarme a las seis.-la rubia quiso hablar pero la interrumpió. -No te servirá de nada. No pienso discutir más. - Regina dio media vuelta y salió. Seguida de Baby y Emma que se quedaron en la puerta viendo como subía al ascensor. Al cerrarse la puerta, la rubia hizo una seña. -

-Por las escaleras Baby, síguela. - El animal obedeció. Emma cerró la puerta del departamento y fue detrás de Baby. -

* * *

Regina salió del edificio maldiciendo para sus adentros. Tenía que caminar dos cuadras hasta donde había dejado aparcado su auto. Había perdido sus horas de relajación por culpa de la rubia. De alguna forma se sentía aliviada. Al salir del edificio, pensó que se había librado de una vez de Emma y su leopardo. Por supuesto no había notado que el adorable Baby iba caminando muy tranquilo a su lado. Un auto pasó a baja marcha casi pegado a ella.

-Buenos días doctora. - saludó alguien

-Buenos días.- respondió con una sonrisa que se borró al instante en que se fijó en quien había sido la causante del saludo. -

-Debería cambiar de opinión.- dijo con soltura.

-No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo. -

-¿Y qué hay de Baby?- preguntó Emma señalándolo. -

-Ese es su problema. -

-No creo que sea sólo mío. - Regina caminaba vista al frente sin mirarla. -

-Emma, ¿Podrías simplemente irte y dejarme sola? - la rubia se encogió de hombros y sonrió. -

-Bien, ya que le has tomado cariño te lo regalo. ¡Adiós Baby! - El leopardo gruño amistosamente haciendo voltear a Regina y notando su presencia. Buscó a Emma con la mirada pero la rubia se alejaba lentamente en el auto amarillo. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza con el tacón de su zapato. "¡maldita rubia!" pensó.

-¡Emma! ¡Vuelve aquí no pienso quedarme con esto! - Baby gruñó ofendido. Regina comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado intentando alcanzar el auto que se alejaba lentamente. -Emma, ¡vuelve aquí en este instante! - Baby volvió a gruñir haciendo girar a la morena nuevamente.

Riendo sola dentro del vehículo, se divertía al verla casi corriendo detrás de su auto con el leopardo al lado. Cuando pensó que había tenido suficiente se detuvo. Agitada Regina se apoyó en la ventanilla del auto mirando con furia a la rubia.

-Dígame. - sonrió Emma.

-Te odio. - respondió ella provocando una mirada de fingido enojo en la rubia que volvió a poner el auto en marcha. - Bien ¡bien! Llévate el animal este por favor.

-No querrá venir conmigo si tú no vienes. - Baby comenzó a frotar su cabeza en la pierna de Regina que apretó los dientes con rabia sabiendo que se odiaría por lo que estaba por hacer. -

-¡Bien! Tú ganas. Subiré al auto pero cuando Baby esté dentro me bajaré. -

-No creo que a él le guste la idea. - respondió Emma. La morena refunfuñó algo que no se entendió, abrió la puerta y subió. Hizo una seña al leopardo que dé un salto ingresó y pasando encima de las dos se sentó en el asiento trasero. -

-No puedo creer que me hagas esto. - Regina se sobaba la sien con una mano.

-Yo no hice nada, me estaba yendo a casa cuando tu corrías detrás mío gritando como loca. - Emprendieron camino hacia la carretera que las conduciría a "Storybrook" . Regina no dijo una palabra más hasta que sintió unos ruidos detrás de su oreja.

-Se está comiendo tu auto. - dijo señalando al felino masticando una parte del asiento. Emma volteó a ver a Baby con una sonrisa. - ¡Por el amor de Dios mira a la carretera! - Regina tomó el volante bruscamente hasta que la rubia volvió la vista al frente y le sonrió divertida. La morena llevó sus manos a su rostro y las restregó con fuerza. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y suspiró. - Presiento que va a suceder algo terrible.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

**_Bueno Chicas, me demoré un poquitito en volver jiji pero aqui estoy. _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo cap de esta historia disparatada._**

**_Probablemente el presentimiento de Regina sea cierto. Más cuando es Emma la que va_**

**_conduciendo xD Nos leemos en el siguiente capi _**

**_gracias a todas las que se toman sus minutos para leer y comentar_**

**_y aquellos que la siguen un beso gordo para todos._**

**_Hasta la próxima._**


	5. Baby, Emma y yo

**Gracias a: Fanclere - Horacioaz248 - Susy40 - Helena4love - lovegirl - Gia - Franchiulla**

**Is Rodz - Ale - Valexia26 - Shanna Mills - Ginna**

**por sus reviews en los capitulos anteriores, sepan que sus hermosos comentarios me animan a seguir.**

* * *

OUAT no me pertenece aunque me gustaría que así fuera, así Lana y Jennifer aparecerían en el primer capitulo de la 4ta temp usando los sweaters SQ

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Regina llevó sus manos al rostro y las restregó con fuerza. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y suspiró. - Presiento que va a suceder algo terrible.

-Todo saldrá bien. - le sonrió.

-Ya no importa. - Apoyó su codo en el apoyabrazos y la mejilla en su mano. Sin lograr comprender por qué se permitía a si misma subirse con aquella mujer y aceptar sus locuras. Ella que siempre había sido completamente racional se había dejado llevar por una rubia y un leopardo, en un auto amarillo casi destrozado hacia una ciudad de nombre extraño que quedaba en algún lado en el medio de la nada. Baby acarició el cabello de Regina con su nariz. Provocando que se alejara un tanto molesta pegándose más a la ventanilla. Al sentirse ignorado por la doctora volvió su vista hacia la rubia que volteó hacia él con una sonrisa. -

-Hola, ¿Te sientes solo?- Regina golpeó la pierna de Emma con su mano libre acompañándolo de una mirada colérica.

-Ve por un atajo nos estamos demorando demasiado. -

-No es necesario llegaremos en muy poco tiempo. - respondió volviendo a fijar su vista en la carretera.

-¡Todo lo que quiero hacer es entregar este leopardo y olvidar las últimas veinticuatro horas! - dijo con hastío. Emma frunció el ceño molesta.

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo me la he pasado muy bien contigo. - Regina la miró incrédula.

-Emma, tu siempre ves todo patas arriba, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú. -

-Gracias. - le sonrió con dulzura. -

-No era un cumplido. -

-Sólo has tenido un mal día. ¿Verdad Baby? - dijo volviendo a ver al leopardo cuya cabeza estaba entre las dos mujeres. -

-¡Mira hacia adelante!- Regina apretó los puños con fuerza. -Emma... Emma... ¡Ah! No puedo discutir nada con Baby respirándome en la oreja. -

-Hey, abajo. Acuéstate ahí atrás. - le ordenó. Baby obedeció sentándose. Emma volteó a ver al animal sin darse cuenta que una carreta cargada de gallinas, patos y una serie de aves iba delante de ellas - ¡Acuéstate! -repitió. El felino obedeció. - Eso, buen chico. -

-¡Emma! ¡Emma cuidado! -Regina tomó el volante intentando virar pero a pesar de la frenada de Emma, el auto impacto contra el maltrecho carro haciendo caer las jaulas con aves al suelo. Frenaron de inmediato para auxiliar al señor. Regina salió primero intentando hablar con el hombre. Pero Emma la frenó.

-¡Sube! Huyamos de aquí -

-¿Estas loca o qué? ¡No podemos! -Regina caminó al encuentro con el caballero que corría detrás de las gallinas.

-Señor, disculpe... - dijo intentando inútilmente tomar un ave.

-¡¿Pero que ha hecho?! - le gritó cuando la vio acercarse. - Mis pobres animales. ¿Que acaso no tiene ojos para ver dónde va? -

-No fue su intención. - intentó explicar.

-¡Has aprendido a manejar en una caja de zapatos! - continuó vociferando contra Regina que se mordía la lengua por soportar retos que no le pertenecían. -¡Ayúdeme a recogerlas! - Ella asintió y dando media vuelta hacia el auto se dirigió a Emma.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Te lo dije! - Pero Emma estaba preocupada por otra razón. Baby había visto el aletear de las aves y corrían todas alrededor del auto amarillo.

-Tranquilo chico, tranquilo. - le dijo al ver como Baby se saboreaba ante el apetitoso festín. - quédate quieto. - Baby dio un salto para salir del auto y Emma corrió tras el tomándolo por donde pudo. - ¡Regina ayúdame!

-¡Emma! ¿Nunca te han dicho que jamás debes tomar un leopardo por la cola? - Ella arrugó la frente para luego sonreír ante una brillante idea.

-¡Entonces cántale! Eso siempre lo calma. - Regina dudo un momento. Por un trauma de su infancia siempre le había dado vergüenza cantar frente a las personas. -¡Cántale! - se acercó a Emma para intentar sostener a Baby entre las dos mientras después de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire comenzó a cantar tímidamente.

-_I can't give you anything but love, Baby._ \- Emma no pudo aguantar la risa al ver como los colores se apoderaban del rostro de Regina, sin poder evitarlo Baby se soltó de su suave agarre y el caos se hizo presente. Un revuelo de plumas graznidos y gritos desesperados del dueño sumado a carcajadas nerviosas por parte de la rubia y un deseo irrefrenable de ahorcarla por parte de Regina.

* * *

Momentos más tarde Emma volvía a conducir hacia su destino intentando no ver a Regina para no romper en risas nuevamente. Su tan bien acomodado pelo estaba lleno de plumas al igual que su delicado traje. Parecía que arrancaría un pedazo de tela por la fuerza que aplicaba al quitarse las plumas.

-¿Qué hora es? - preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-Tenemos que pasar a comprar comida para Baby. - Respondió Emma ignorando su pregunta.

-¿Comida? ¡Pero si se ha hartado de patos y gallinas! - continuó acomodándose el cabello. - sin contar esos pobres cisnes.

-¡Pff! Todo plumas. -

-Unas plumas bastante caras. No puedo creer que un par de patos cuesten 500 dólares. -

-Si hubiésemos huido, no habríamos pagado. - Emma la miró con aquella irritante sonrisa. Regina resopló.

-Emma, no se puede huir cuando estás luchando con un leopardo. - La rubia se encogió de hombros divertida. -

Minutos más tarde, ya en el centro del pueblo Emma estacionó el auto frente a una carnicería.

-Aquí es, por favor apúrate. - Regina asintió resignada y bajó del coche con su cajita en la mano. Volteó cuando sintió una música familiar no muy lejos de allí.

-Emma, teniendo ese animal aquí, ¿Cómo se te ocurre estacionar justo frente a una feria? Más aún cuando hay un circo.-

-Pero no me detuve aquí por el circo, Baby tiene que comer. Si se despierta con hambre tendremos problemas. - Regina rodó los ojos y se dispuso a salir cuando notó algo.

-Debes saber que has estacionado en un sitio para discapacitados. - sonrió maliciosa. Emma estiró la cabeza para ver y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, no te preocupes por nada. Tu ve a comprar mientras yo cuido de Baby. -

* * *

Regina asintió e intentando preservar su salud mental entró a la carnicería haciendo sonar fuertemente sus tacones. No era que lo hiciera a propósito, era su forma de caminar, levantó la barbilla al notar que todas las miradas se fijaban en ella. Probablemente porque no todos los días se veía a una mujer con un traje ejecutivo revestido en plumas ingresando a una carnicería. Hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza en forma de saludo y se acercó al mostrador.

-Buenos días mi lady. - saludó amablemente un hombre mayor con voz temblorosa. Regina sonrió.

-Buenos días señor. Quisiera unos 12 kilos de lomo. Por favor. - El sujeto la miró con atención.

-De acuerdo, ¿Se lo corto? -

-No, sólo en una pieza. - el hombre sonrió sorprendido.

-¿Para horno o para parrilla? -

-Para comerlo crudo. - El señor enarcó sus abultadas cejas ante aquella petición tan bizarra. Regina apretó la mandíbula. Recordando a la única razón por la que tenía que estar haciendo semejantes cosas. Sin decir nada más el hombre dio media vuelta e ingresó a la parte trasera del local.

* * *

Mientras tanto Emma estaba apoyada en el auto observando desde lejos el desfile que ofrecía aquella feria.

-Disculpe señorita – Un hombre llamó su atención - Éste coche está estacionado en un sitio para discapacitados. - Emma miró al hombre con una sonrisa.

-Si, lo sé. - dijo sin quitar su mirada de la feria.

-Es ilegal estacionar en un sitio como éste. - insistió el señor regordete.

-Si, lo sé. - sonrió.

-Señorita. Acérquese. - dijo con voz firme. -

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? - preguntó yendo hacia él con la expresión más inocente que pudo poner. -

-Soy el comisario Grumpy. - Emma pudo olfatear problemas en el aire. Con una sonrisita nerviosa quedó frente a frente con aquel sujeto.

-Encantada de conocerlo. Soy Emma Swan Nolan Blanchard. - El hombre enarcó las cejas al reconocer el apellido, pero continuó.

-No importa quien sea, no puede estacionarse aquí. -

-Disculpe. - pidió con su más sincera sonrisa. - Estaba viendo el desfile. Supongo que a usted le dan boletos gratis. -

-Eso no viene al caso señorita, pero verá, le daré un par de boletos. -

-Oh no se preocupe comisario, no es necesario, no podré ir.-

-No son esa clase de boletos. - dijo el hombre sacando una libreta y comenzando a escribir en ella. Emma mordió su labio inferior y volteó hacia el auto. Baby estaba con medio cuerpo afuera viéndola con atención. Hizo un gesto intentando explicarle que volviera dentro pero en su lugar Baby saltó al asiento trasero del descapotable que estaba estacionado justo al lado de ella.

-Oh, no. - murmuró. -

-Oh sí. Le interesará saber que está usted detenida. -

-Bueno – respondió por inercia intentando pensar que haría a continuación. - Quiero decir. ¿Por qué? -

-Por aparcar en un sitio prohibido y hacer caso omiso a la ley. -

-Pero señor comisario, yo no me he estacionado ahí. - su voz inocente hizo entrar en duda al hombre.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es eso? - dijo señalando al auto amarillo.- Emma comenzó a reír exageradamente. -

-Ahora entiendo. - dijo tomándose el estomago. - usted cree que este es mi auto. - apoyó sus manos sobre el capot del escarabajo y miró a Grumpy. -

-¿No lo es? -

-¡No! - exclamó como si de la cosa más obvia del mundo se tratara. -¡Este es mi auto! - volteó al convertible negro en el que Baby se había recostado.

-¡¿Pero por qué no me lo ha dicho desde el principio?! -

-Usted nunca me lo preguntó. - respondió ella con su encantadora sonrisa. El hombre se disculpó y se alejó refunfuñando. Emma se apresuró a subirse al descapotable negro y haciendo gala de sus conocimientos vandálicos encendió el auto chocando los cables por debajo del volante. -¡Quédate ahí! - le dijo a Baby. - Regina tiene que estar saliendo de un momento a otro. - Segundos después, cuando la elegante mujer cuya ropa estaba decorada con plumas de diversos tamaños salió, hizo marcha atrás para huir del lugar. - ¡Vamos! - le gritó desde la calle. Regina al verla corrió hacia ella por inconscientemente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Este no es tu...! -

-¡Cállate y sube! - ordenó abriéndole la puerta del acompañante. Y sin esperar a que subiera comenzó a avanzar. - Regina arrojó con fuerza el paquete dentro del auto y saltó hacia el quedando arrodillada en el asiento con la puerta semiabierta. Con el rostro absorto de sorpresa miró a Emma y volvió la vista a la carnicería cuando oyó gritos provenientes de la vereda.

-¡Oigan! - gritó un hombre de aspecto familiar. -¡Deténganlas! ¡Se llevan mi auto!- el comisario Grumpy se acercó a consultar por qué tanto grito. - ¡Esas mujeres se robaron mi auto! ¡Anoche intentaron robar el bolso de mi esposa con sus diamantes dentro! - El comisario se agarró la cabeza y rápidamente ordenó la persecución. -

-¡Dios mío! - Regina intentaba acomodarse en el asiento. - Has robado un auto. -

-Sólo lo tomé prestado no te preocupes, enviaré a alguien para que lo devuelva mañana. - la doctora no podía caber en su cuerpo del asombro. -

-Estas completamente loca. - dijo con los ojos como platos. - ¡Nos está persiguiendo la policía!- Emma se encogió de hombros. -

-No me han alcanzado nunca, no empezaré a caer ante ellos ahora. - Regina tragó con dificultad y se sujetó con fuerza ante la repentina acelerada de la rubia. La miró entre asustada y sorprendida por la destreza que demostraba al manejar por los caminos que, de repente, eran de tierra. Miró a Emma con gesto interrogante y recibió un guiño por respuesta. - No te preocupes. Se me complica un poco salir de los estacionamientos pero me defiendo bastante en las pistas.

* * *

Regina prefirió no decir nada, no podía decir nada, estaba aún con la boca abierta. Debía esperar hasta salir del estado de shock. Miró hacia el asiento trasero y vio a Baby con indisimulable terror en sus ojos. Cuando volvió la vista adelante el paisaje había cambiado, estaban en una ruta improvisada con cercos de madera a los lados, fijó su mirada en Emma que traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su pecho agitado subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-¡Wow! - exclamó al sentirse más segura. - hacía mucho que no hacía esto. -

-Realmente estás loca.- murmuró Regina acomodándose mejor en el asiento.

-¡Vamos! ¿Nunca habías hecho eso cuando eras más joven? - Regina no dijo nada, se dedicaba a mirar el camino árido que poco a poco se volvía elegante y frondoso. -¿Qué hacías cuando ibas a la universidad? -

-Estudiaba. - respondió volviendo la vista a ella.-

-Que aburrida. ¿No ibas a fiestas? - Regina negó con la cabeza. - ¿Salir con amigos, emborracharse, experimentar con tu compañera de cuarto, huir de la policía, bailar con strippers? -

-¡Claro que no! - sus ojos oscuros se abrieron ante la mención de aquellas acciones. -

-No lo digas así, es normal hacer esas cosas cuando tienes la edad. Eran buenos tiempos. - Regina la miró extrañada. Su expresión se había vuelto serena, sincera y nostálgica.

-¿Esta es tu finca? - preguntó asombrada al ver elevarse en el camino una mansión de ensueño. -

-Bueno, no es mía, es de la familia. - Regina sintió una punzada en su pecho. Si la hija es así. ¿Cómo serían los padres? ¿Estaría adentrándose en la mansión Adams? Por un momento sintió miedo. Estaba en un sitio que no sabía donde quedaba. A horas de tener que estar en el altar. Y completamente incomunicada. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? La respuesta la obtuvo al volver a ver a Emma. Ella le sonrió con simpatía mientras conducía hacia la parte de atrás de la casona. Realmente esa mujer había puesto su vida de cabeza. Sin darse cuenta estaba siendo por primera vez un poco espontanea. Su vida estructurada y planeada milimétricamente se estaba volviendo un caos y contrario a lo que hubiese pensado. No se sentía en estado de pánico. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Emma que sonreía era habitual en ella, llegando a aquel encantador lugar. Inconscientemente una sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Regina. Para bien o para mal, era la primera vez que su corazón sentía emociones con tanta fuerza. Y todo gracias a Emma.

* * *

_**N/A Hola guapas, gracias a todas las que leen y quieren seguir leyendo**_

_** las locuras de Emma y Baby, acompañados por la pobre Regina XD**_

_**Espero no demorar mucho en subir el proximo. Es que en serio el trabajo ha estado**_

_**de locos para escribir. Un beso gordo a todas y espero sus preciosos comentarios**_

_**saben que cada una de sus palabras son caricias para el alma. **_


	6. ¡Nada de ropa!

**Muchisimas gracias a:**

**marianeqa/ ****love grill/ fanclere/ franchiulla/ evil male/ aquarius7 / valexia26/ is rodz/ batataohara/ gia/ ley lay/ regina love/ AF/ Ale**

**Por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior, es para ustedes que lo pidieron ésta continuación.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Emma estacionó el convertible en los establos cerca de una de las jaulas donde antes habían cabras.

-Lo pondremos allí dentro. - dijo señalandola. Regina estiró el cuello para asegurarse de que no chocase con nada al aparcarse. Sabía por experiencia que Emma tenía un pequeño problema con los espacios reducidos. Ambas descendieron del vehículo (Regina sin soltar la pequeña caja con su fósil) abriéndole la puerta a Baby para que saliera. Pero contra sus planes el Leopardo se negaba a dejar su recién conquistada cama de cuero. Emma comenzó a tararear la canción favorita de Baby mientras lo empujaba hacia la entrada de la jaula. Le dedicó una mirada a Regina que entendió que debía acompañarla con la canción. Baby ladeó la cabeza, movió la cola con fuerza y volvió a acomodarse. Emma frunció el ceño sin dejar de hacerle señas

– _Vamos Baby, entra al establo. Entra Baby, para allá_ – tarareaba guiandolo – _entra ahí. -_ Cuando al fin Regina cerró el portón y lanzó un fuerte suspiro Emma se relajó. - ¡Ahora si todo está bien! - La paleontologa se dio media vuelta hacia ella en cámara lenta. Su mirada se clavó en Emma que rió nerviosa al ver los labios apretados de la mujer que tenía en frente.

-¡Nada está bien! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - vociferó. - ¡Debería estar en New York! - Se llevó la mano libre a la frente presionándola con fuerza. -

-En cuanto solucionas algo te preocupas por otra cosa. - Emma rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa seguida por Regina.

-¡Emma! ¡Hay cosas de las cuales preocuparse! Hemos robado un auto... - ella se dio la vuelta y la miró con una sonrisa. -

-No te preocupes por eso, no lo quiero, enviaré a alguien para que lo lleve de vuelta. - dijo sacudiendole unas plumas que aún quedaban en su abrigo.

-¡Oh! Entonces lo devolveré de camino a casa. - Ironizó con una sonrisa. Emma rio ante su mirada irritada.

-¡Claro que no! No queremos que te arresten. - Regina se sentía confundida, no sabía si le molestaba más la expresión adorable en el rostro de Emma, o que ella no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Deseaba salir caminando hacia New York por si sola, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hacía.

-¿Borraras los números del motor? - preguntó irónicamente intentando no pensar en la blanca sonrisa de la rubia. -

-Claro que no, le diré al jardinero que lo lleve. Tu no te preocupes - respondió Emma que no dejaba de sacudir las plumas de su abrigo.

-¡Ya basta! - apartó sus manos alejándose de ella y retrocedió un paso.

-¡Devuélveme mi teléfono! -

-¡Oh no! -Emma se llevó las manos a las mejillas y abrió la boca dramáticamente -¡No puede ser! ¡Lo he olvidado en New York!

-¿Cómo que...? Pero... -

-Lo siento, lo siento – la consoló apoyando su mano en su espalda. -

-¡No es posible! ¿En donde hay un teléfono? -

-No lo sé, yo no uso. - levantó las manos excusándose. - Ya sabes eso de que todos puedan localizarte en cualquier momento...

-Dime donde encuentro uno ¡Ya! - Emma sonrió nerviosamente al ver el destello asesino en los ojos de Regina y apuntó con el dedo hacia la casa principal. Comenzó a caminar a paso firme seguida por Emma.

-Regina... te sugeriría que... -

-Basta de sugerencias – dijo volteándose levemente hacia ella. -

-Pero... -

-Mi prometido está esperándome para casarnos. -

-Regina, yo quiero que te cases ¿Qué te hace pensar que no? - preguntó siguiendo apresuradamente sus pasos. - Quiero decir. Debes casarte. Pero mírate. Por eso... -

-Es cierto. Estoy toda sucia. - repasó con su mirada su delicado y polvoriento atuendo. Debería darme una ducha. -

-¡Es lo que hace rato estoy intentando decirte! Sigueme y... -

-¡No! Ya no te seguiré. Temo por mi bienestar físico y mental si continúo contigo. La única forma de que me hagas seguirte será hipnotizada, borracha o algo así. - Emma torció la boca. Estaba exagerando. Y aunque sus intenciones no eran buenas, no quería que Regina pensase así de ella.

-Lo sé, pero creo que primero... -

-Ya basta Emma. - La rubia rodó los ojos cansada de sus interrupciones. Esa mujer era muy mala escuchando a las personas. - ¿Dónde está la ducha? Necesito un baño. -

-¡Pero si eso es lo que estoy diciendote hace rato! - Regina entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. - Vamos, no tienes de que preocuparte, sólo estamos el ama de llaves y yo, así que puedes asearte tranquila. - Al final se dejó guiar por la rubia que la llevó a través de la lujosa pero rústica sala para invitarla a pasar a una de los cuartos contiguos. El lugar no era una habitación de huéspedes, estaba claro, pues se notaba desordenada. Evidentemente era un hombre el que residía en ella. - No te preocupes, el jardinero Killian no está. - el gesto interrogante de Regina la obligó a explicar. - El cuarto de mi hermano está en remodelación, el mío es un desastre, peor que éste. Créeme – rió – Y el de mi madre es imposible que alguien ingrese sin un examen exhaustivo de adn o lo que sea. Así que aunque es el cuarto de un pirata loco, es el más decente para ti. - Regina se quedó mirandola perpleja. Que clase de patrones le daban semejante suite a un empleado para que la llenara de las especies que la adornaban, cabezas disecadas de peces, redes, nudos en todas sus variedades, la mitad de un timón salía de la cabecera de su cama. - tú siéntete en casa. En el baño hay toallas.

-Gracias. - Emma sonrió saliendo lentamente de la alcoba sin quitarle los ojos a la retaguardia de Regina que, a impresión suya, se sentía un tanto intimidada en aquel sitio. Cerró la puerta y fue en ese momento que la paleontologa se sintió relajada por primera vez en las últimas horas. No había notado la pesadez sobre sus hombros hasta que Emma desapareció de allí. Estiró sus brazos pasandolos por detrás de su cabeza, bostezó y luego de dejar la cajita con su fósil sobre la cama comenzó a desprenderse el saco. Una vez que estuvo despojada de su ropa, se cubrió lo que pudo del cuerpo con sus brazos, tenía esa extraña sensación de estar siendo observada. Por lo mismo decidió caminar hacia el cuarto de baño a pasitos acelerados. Pudo relajarse al cerrar la puerta con seguro desde dentro.

Mientras el agua comenzaba a correr Emma se metía en silencio a la habitación. Tomó toda la ropa de Regina que estaba regada por el suelo y salió sigilosamente sin dejar una prenda en el lugar. Corrió a través de la casa hasta llegar a la sala de servicio.

-¡Granny! Necesito que te lleves esto al pueblo y lo dejes en la tintorería. - La anciana arregló sus lentes y miró a Emma por encima de ellos.

-Si así lo desea yo puedo limpiarla aquí. -

-¡No! Envíalo a la tintorería y pida el servicio exclusivo – dijo agitando la mano.

-Pero no estará listo hasta mañana -

-No te preocupes no tenemos prisa. -

-¿Tenemos? - viendo que la señora volvería a protestar le hizo una seña para que se callara y salió corriendo de la cocina. Atravesó nuevamente la casa hasta llegar al cuarto de Killian. Se sentó sobre la cama y tomó la cajita que Regina había dejado sobre ella. Deshizo el nudo que la mantenía cerrada y la observó detenidamente. -

-¡Apúrate Regina! -

-¡Me estoy apurando! - respondió calmadamente. -

-¡Regina! -

-¿Qué? -

-¿Qué hay en la caja? -

-Es la clavicula intercostal de un brontosaurio. - Emma abrió los ojos expectante. Sonaba fascinante, increíble y...

-¡Es sólo un hueso viejo! - exclamó frunciendo la frente.

-Si Emma, es sólo un hueso viejo. - repitió con hastío dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Buscó a su alrededor y en el tocador no había ni siquiera una diminuta toalla. Abrió la boca de la impresión ante la idea de no encontrar con que cubrirse. Se quedó inmóvil hasta que decidió llamar a Emma, entreabrió la puerta y sacó la cabeza. Emma se volvió a verla dejando la cajita sobre la cama con el hueso viejo dentro. - Deja eso ahí y vete por favor.

-Está bien. - Le dedicó una mirada coqueta acompañada por una sonrisa. - ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti? -

-Si. Dame mi ropa por favor. -

-Oh lo siento. La están lavando. -

-¡¿Qué?! - El grito de Regina la hizo dar un respingo.

-Bueno en realidad la han llevado al pueblo para lavarla. -

-¡Pero tengo que irme en seguida! -

-Pero no puedes irte sin ropa.- otra vez esa dulzura en su voz que la hacia exasperarse. -

-¡Eso lo sé! - su ira se convirtió en pánico al ver a la rubia dirigirse hacia la puerta. - ¿A donde vas?

-Voy a darme una ducha.- respondió con su naturalidad característica. -

-¡Emma! ¡No puedes dejarme así! -

-No te impacientes Regina, todo saldrá bien. - dicho esto y luego de una última sonrisa cerró la puerta dejando a la paleontologa con la boca abierta. Se quedó pensando unos instantes hasta que su cerebro reaccionó ante su nueva situación. Salió sigilosamente del baño goteando. Buscó desesperadamente algo con que secarse en algún sitio de la habitación, pero todo lo que se encontraba allí dentro apestaba a pescado. Las toallas parecían haber sido ocupadas cien veces sin haberse lavado. Intentando cubrirse el cuerpo con sus propios brazos continuó buscando algo que pudiera ponerse mientras maldecía la hora de haberse cruzado en el camino de la insoportable rubia. Dio un golpe en el suelo con su pie al encontrarse mojada, desnuda y sin nada que ponerse en la habitación de un desconocido con la incertidumbre de que alguien pudiera entrar de un momento a otro. Buscó en los cajones y nada. Lo único que parecía estar en orden era un pequeño montículo de ropa que descansaba encima de la cama. Lo tomó con sus dedos como si fueran pinzas, aparentemente aquel boxer negro que sostenía estaba limpio. Tomando coraje olfateó a la distancia. Pudo respirar al notar el aroma a jabón que desprendía la prenda. Suspiró y haciendo uso de toda su buena voluntad se lo colocó encima de su piel aún húmeda. - Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio – murmuraba a una velocidad impresionante mientras buscaba otra cosa que no fueran boxers en el pequeño monticulo. No podía ser real todo lo que estaba viviendo. Al fin encontró una diminuta playera, era de esas que los hombres usaban usualmente en verano sin mangas y de cuello y espalda amplia. A pesar de ser horrible al menos la cubriría, pero ¿Qué clase de hombre cabría dentro de eso? Si hasta a ella le quedaba ajustada. Sintiendose un poco menos expuesta salió del cuarto para buscar a la causante de todas sus desdichas.

-¡Emma! - salió del cuarto y subió por las escaleras. - ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Aquí! - se escuchó desde el piso de abajo. -

-¡Ayúdame a conseguir ropa! ¿Dónde estás? -

-¿Qué? No te oigo.- la voz de la rubia se sentía más cercana. -

-¡No escuchas lo que no te conviene! - estaba atravesando el hall de entrada cuando golpearon la puerta. Su primer instinto fue abrirla pero, viéndose mojada y descalza, en boxer con una playera de hombre no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea. Vaciló hasta que la puerta volvió a sonar. Sus nervios estaban al borde del colapso. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una fina y blanca mujer de cabellos negros y ojos color esmeralda abiertos de par en par. -¿Qué quiere? -

-¿Quien es usted? - preguntó sin salir de su asombro. Recorrió a la mujer de arriba abajo. No sólo no la había visto nunca antes sino que estaba casi segura que tenía puesta una de las sudaderas del jardinero.

-¿Qué desea? -

-¿Quién es usted? - Regina se quedó mirándola un momento. Dejó la puerta abierta y se volvió hacia la sala.

-No sé, hoy no soy la de siempre. - respondió llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Qué hace vestida de manera tan ridícula? -

-No son mis ropas. - respondió ofendida. -

-¿Y donde están las suyas? -

-¡Las he perdido! - La delicada mujer dio un paso hacia atrás ante el grito. - Lo siento. Disculpe. - Caminó hacia la escalera y se sentó en el último peldaño. -

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo? -

-Estoy en la calle 42 esperando el autobús. - La mujer frunció el ceño sin entender nada. Cómo si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peor, un pastor alemán ingresó felizmente por la puerta. Se puso de pie frente a la intrusa comenzando a ladrar incansablemente. Los ladridos alertaron a Granny que ingresó a la escena.

-Granny, ¿Quien es ésta? -

-No lo sé. - respondió mirándola atentamente a Regina que le hacia morisquetas al perro que no dejaba de ladrar. -

-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? -

-No lo sé señora. - volvió a decir la abuela sin dejar de mirarla. La rubia causante de todos sus pesares estaba saliendo del cuarto cuando notó quien estaba en la sala. Razón por la cual dio media vuelta intentando huir. -

-¡Emma! - la voz firme tan familiar la hizo devolverse. -¡Explicame quien es ella y que está haciendo aquí!

-¡Madre! Que sorpresa, me alegro mucho de verte. -Corrió hacia ella con los brazos extendidos y la abrazó luego de darle un beso en la mejilla. - Hola George – saludó al perro que no dejaba de ladrar. - No te esperaba por aquí. -

-No me vengas con esas cosas Emma, ¿Quien es ella? -

-Es una amiga de Neal. - La mujer arqueó las cejas intrigada. Regina abrió la boca para hablar pero desistió al notar que nadie le estaba prestando atención. -

-¿Y qué está haciendo aquí? - preguntó en tono agudo la mujer.

-Emma me trajo. - Explicó Regina en vano. Emma tomó a su madre por los hombros y alarmada la sacudió suavemente.-

-Neal escribió diciendo que la pobrecita había trabajado tanto que estaba al borde del ataque de nervios. - dijo haciendo giros con su dedo indice a la altura de su sien.

-No se preocupe sólo soy una loca de Brasil – llevó su mano al mentón y apoyó el codo sobre su rodilla. Miró al perro y arrugó la nariz al animal que no dejaba de ladrar frente a ella.

-Debemos ser amables con ella. - dijo en tono dulce. -

-¿Y dónde está su ropa? - preguntó al verla con la ropa del jardinero.

-Emma me la quitó. - sonrió sarcásticamente sin quitar la mirada del pastor alemán.-

-Neal dice que la dejemos ponerse la ropa que quiera, contradecirla puede llevarla a un quiebre nervioso. - se lleva una mano a la boca y se acerca confidentemente a su madre para contarle en secreto. - Una vez me contó que entró a una tienda y salió con un disfraz de panda en pleno verano hacia la playa. -

-Oh – exclamó Mary Margaret comprensiva. - ¿Y tu quieres vestirte así querida?-

-¡No! ¡Yo solo quiero casarme! - la hizo saltar en su sitio haciéndola retroceder al tiempo en que Emma la veía con una sonrisa boba. -

-Ni lo pienses Emma, has hecho locuras pero casarte con una mujer trastornada...!

-¡No! ¡No! - Regina intentó explicarlo pero desistió volviendo a acomodarse en el escalón. - No se ni para que me molesto. - Realmente se sentía al borde del colapso. Escuchar a Emma discutiendo con su madre en un tono de voz que podría irritar hasta un monje tibetano. Sentía que si seguía oyendo decir a aquella mujer que no permitiría que su primogénita se casara con una mujer que según ella había huido de un hospitalle explotaría el cerebro. Al parecer el problema no era el sexo de la pareja de su hija sino el hecho de que anduviera vestida de panda por las playas de Brasil. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlas fijamente. ¿Qué demonios estaban diciendo? Se puso de pie y se acercó amenazantemente a ambas mujeres. Estaba cansada de todo aquel circo. Quería tomar a Emma del cuello y ahorcarla, apretó los puños con fuerza juntando energía para explotar en un grito que las dejó mudas. - ¡SILENCIO!- Se le quedaron viendo sin decir una palabra, con Granny incluída. - Por favor, dígame donde está el cuarto de su hija así puedo conseguir algo de ropa decente.- Mary Margaret levantó el brazo para señalar el sector oeste de la casa.

-Al final del pasillo a mano izquierda. - Regina se forzó a formar una sonrisa que más que tranquilizarla infundió terror en las tres mujeres.

-Gracias. - comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto indicado pero el perro insoportable la obligó a detenerse. Por más que intentaba espantarlo no se hacía para atrás. Corrió hacia la pieza del fanático de los peces, como tenía pensado el perro la siguió y al ingresar a la habitación se apuró a salir de ahí dejándolo dentro. - Al fin. - si todo salía bien, buscaría ropa, subiría a cualquier cosa y se iría de aquel loquero. No quería estar ni un minuto más allí.

* * *

_**Lo prometido es deuda, así que espero que les haya gustado el nuevo cap, lo corté aca por que sino se extendería demasiado.**_

_**Prometo no demorarme mucho más para subir un nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Espero leer sus reviews, ustedes saben que es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Mis mejores deseos para el año que se viene. un beso gordo a cada una de las que lee y ¡Muchas Felicidade****s!**_


	7. Regina Hueso

**Gracias a:**

**Luna - Gia - Love Girl -TamySnape - Is rodz - AF -Bela - Evilmale - Valexia26 - Candy - AF **

**por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior **

**También**** un especial agradecimiento a los 25 users que tienen esta historia entre sus favoritas y a los 53 que la siguen, increíble que sean tantos :3**

**Gracias de verdad y espero que les guste el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Los ladridos de George al otro lado de la puerta no cesaban. El endemoniado can saltaba una y otra vez intentando abrirse paso. Se quedó unos instantes moviendo la cola mirando en dirección a la puerta pero nadie le abrió. Comenzó a olfatear al aire siguiendo el rastro de un delicioso aroma. Así llegó hasta la cama, donde descansaba un enorme hueso dentro de una caja. Ladeó la cabeza y volvió a analizar el objeto con su nariz. Luego de unos segundos lo tomó en su boca y esperó pacientemente a que alguien le abriera.

* * *

-¿Dónde está? - preguntó Emma a su madre. -

-Fue a buscar ropa. - respondió confundida. -

-¡Pero si encuentra ropa normal se irá! Ella es la única mujer a la que he amado. - se puso de pie súbitamente y corrió hacia el cuarto donde estaba George encerrado. El perro salió corriendo sin darle tiempo a nada. Emma lo miró partir hacia el parque y buscó a Regina con la mirada. Al ver que no estaba salió corriendo hacia su pieza. Allí la vio colocándose un vestido corto negro que, había utilizado ella una sola vez para un cóctel en un museo a media tarde. Se quedó viéndola unos instantes antes de volver a reaccionar. Regina levantó la mirada y vio a la rubia en bata de baño mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó poniéndose un zapato. -

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -

-Volver a New York – Emma hizo pucheros pero ella la ignoró. Se mordió un labio y buscó ropa cómoda que ponerse por si tenía que salir corriendo detrás de ella. Cuando Regina vio la bata caer al suelo levantó la mirada con la boca abierta. Intentó decirle algo, que tuviera un poco de pudor, o se quitara la ropa en otro sitio, pero sus neuronas parecieron no hacer sinapsis. -

-No puedes irte así. - la voz de la rubia la hizo cerrar la boca y concentrarse en calzar su otro pie.

-Lo haré. - dijo intentando no voltear a ver cómo se ponía los pantalones. - Volveré a New York a reparar todo el daño que he hecho desde que te conocí. A Robin, a la Señorita Green. - Emma se dio la vuelta terminando de acomodarse la blusa al oir aquel nombre.

-Pero Regina, ¡Puedes hablar con la señorita Green a través de mi madre! - Emma se arrodilló a un lado de la cama para hablarle mejor. Regina chasqueó la lengua. - ¡Escuchame! Ella hace todo lo que mi madre quiere, es su abogada. - El cerebro de la paleontologa hizo un clic que la hizo voltear para ver a Emma directamente a los ojos. Ella le sonrió con dulzura. -

-¿Su qué? - preguntó esperando haber oído mal. -

-Su abogada. - respondió ella con la misma sonrisa, feliz de haber captado su atención. Regina tragó con dificultad y se le acercó lentamente.

-¿Cómo se llama tu madre? - Emma ladeó la cabeza sin comprender muy bien. -

-Mary Margaret. - Regina comenzó a bajar por el borde de la cama poco a poco hasta quedar arrodillada en el suelo frente a ella. -

-Debe tener un apellido... - murmuró. Emma atinó a contestar pero la interrumpió. - Por favor no me lo digas. - Se llevó las manos a la cara quedandose en silencio intentado procesar la información recien recibida. -

-Blanchard - terminó de decir con una enorme sonrisa. -

-Lo sabía. Dios mío. ¡Entre tantos millones de personas ¿Por qué tuve que conocerte justo a ti? - Emma enarcó las cejas sin comprender.

-¿Pero qué he hecho? - Regina se puso de pie llevandose una mano a la sien y la otra a la cintura. Le dio la espalda a la rubia que la veía con pena. Ella se dio la vuelta para verla y se agachó nuevamente para quedar a su altura. -

-La Sra. Blanchard quiere donar un millon de dolares. - Su tono sonaba suave por primera vez en todo el día. - Y yo lo quería para el museo. -

-Oh- musitó la rubia encogiéndose un poco. - Regina, creo que le has causado una mala impresión. -

-Ya me he dado cuenta.- dijo bajando la mirada hacia el lado. - Emma, escúchame. - levantó la vista hacia ella y la fijó en los ojos aguamarina de la rubia. -

-¿Qué? - sonrió al verla tan cercana. Regina tomó su rostro suavemente colocando cada una de sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Vamos a olvidarlo todo. Porque ésto es serio. Muy muy serio. -

-¿Qué Regina? - su voz acarició los sentidos de la morena con su ternura. -

-¿Puedes prestarme atención? - Ella se acomodó asintiendo disfrutando del contacto de sus manos que aún no la soltaban. - Esto es muy importante para mi y mi trabajo. - Emma sonrió dulcemente, subió y bajó la mirada por el rostro de la doctora. -

-¿Qué? - preguntó un tanto incómoda. -

-Te ves muy hermosa cuando estás tranquila. - Regina rodó los ojos. -

-Escúchame y recuerda. - Emma volvió a asentir con cara de boba. - Lo he arruinado todo. Tu madre no debe saber quien soy. ¿Lo comprendes? - volvió a asentir parpadeando lentamente sin borrar su sonrisa. - di que soy una amiga loca de Brasil o lo que sea. Pero no que soy Regina Mills. Emma, ¡Concéntrate! - dijo al verla totalmente en las nubes. - ¿Lo recordaras? - parecía que mientras más suave era el tono de su voz, más encantada se volvía la rubia. - ¿Lo harás? -

-Si, Regina. - respondió ella sin sonar muy convincente. -

-¿Segura? -

-Si, Regina. - Ella le sonrió levemente. - Pero te ves muy guapa cuando no estás enojada. - la morena resopló molesta. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Emma desconcertada se levantó para seguirla. -

-¿Qué he dicho? ¿Qué he hecho? - la siguió a través del corredor que llevaba a la sala. - Regina, ¿Qué he dicho? - caminaron a través de la sala y entraron al cuarto del jardinero. - ¿Qué he hecho? - Regina se detuvo en seco al llegar a la habitación. -

-Te he pedido... -

-Sé lo que me has pedido. Prometo acordarme. - Regina tomó la caja que estaba encima de la cama. -

-¿Dónde está? -

-¿Qué cosa? - preguntó confundida. -

-La clavícula intercostal. El hueso. ¡Es único y valioso! - Emma bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y buscó entre las fibras de madera el antiguo articulo.

-El hueso.- murmuró la rubia sin dejar de buscar. -

-Emma. ¿Dónde está? ¡Dámelo! - pidió Regina, no fue brusca, tampoco tranquila. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no perder la paciencia. -

-No lo tengo. - respondió con sinceridad mirándola a los ojos. -

-¿Lo has escondido? -

-¿Por qué iba a esconderlo? -

-No lo sé, nada de lo que haces tiene sentido. - dio media vuelta para buscar con la mirada en la habitación.

-Tendrás que encontrar otro. - su voz sonó tan inocente que Regina no pudo contestarle de mala forma. -

-No puedo conseguir otro. Ha costado 5 años y 3 expediciones encontrarlo. - Emma suspiró un "oh" -

-Entonces ahora sabes donde está, puedes ir al mismo sitio y buscar otro igual o parecido. - Regina rodó los ojos y se agachó para buscar debajo de la cama. -

-Lo tenías tu. ¿Dónde lo dejaste? - se puso de pie volviendo a acercarse a ella, quizás demasiado pensó cuando los ojos de la rubia se fijaron en sus labios sin disimulo. - ¡Emma!

-En la caja. - hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por volver a concentrarse en la búsqueda del hueso. - lo dejé dentro. -

-¿Había alguien más? - Emma ladeó la cabeza y fijó la vista en la mesa de noche para enfocar su mente.

-No, no había nadie. - de pronto sus ojos se abrieron enormes. - ¡George!

-¿Quién es George? - preguntó confundida. -

-¡El perro! - respondió ella alzando un poco más la voz. Regina la miró extrañada sin comprender. - Perro. Hueso. Hueso. Perro. ¡Hueso! - Los ojos de la paleontologa casi se le salen de órbita al caer en cuenta del riesgo que representaba el hecho de que el perro hubiera estado en el cuarto con su fósil. Ambas salieron corriendo del cuarto en busca del pastor alemán. Comenzaron la búsqueda por la sala, el comedor y la cocina. Gritando el nombre del perro una después de otra. Regina se dio la media vuelta desesperada ante el eco que provocaba la voz de Emma.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- la voz de Mary Margaret las hizo detenerse. - Oh, has encontrado ropa. - Regina sonrió nerviosamente.

-Estamos buscando a George. - Regina tomó las manos de la mujer de cabellos cortos que la veía completamente desorientada y se despidió de ella. - Gracias por todo. - Mary Margaret atinó a hablar pero dirigió la mirada a su hija.-

-¿Y ahora que haces? - Emma también le dio la mano sonriendo.-

-Buscando a George desesperadamente. - Al ver el gesto de reproche de su madre continuó.- Regina cree que es adorable. -

-Emma, eso es imposible, George es insoportable nadie puede creer que es adorable. Ni siquiera una mujer trastornada como ella. -

-Regina si. - la mujer no tuvo tiempo a contestar, Emma salió corriendo detrás de la doctora. -

-Ven aquí. Emma. ¡Emma! - pero la puerta se cerró de un golpe. - ¡Ugh ésta niña!

* * *

Al salir Emma vio a Regina caminando por el medio del parque.

-¡George! - corrió hacia ella para llegar a su lado. -¡George!- Regina se llevó dos dedos a la boca sorprendiendo a la rubia con un fuerte silbido. -¡George!

-No está en la casa. - comentó tranquilamente la rubia. Regina miraba a los lados buscando detrás de los arboles. Volvió a silbar de aquella forma tan particular. Tan cotidiana que se veía gracioso en alguien tan fina como ella. - Si lo sigues llamando se esconderá. -

-Pero Emma, ¿Dónde puede estar? -

-Oh en cualquier sitio. - su tono relajado hizo exasperar a la paleontologa. -

-¿Dónde suele esconderse? - Regina daba vueltas sobre si misma intentando encontrar con la mirada al endemoniado perro.-

-¿Y yo como voy a saber?- un ladrido potente vino del sector oeste de la casa.

-¡Allí está! ¡George! - el perro se acercó hacia ellas moviendo la cola. - Tiene el hocico sucio. - Regina la miró desesperada. - ¡Tiene el hocico sucio lo ha enterrado! Vamos a buscarlo.-

-Pero el jardín es de dos hectáreas. - Regina golpeó su cadera con sus manos frustrada y se agachó para mirar al perro directamente.

-¡¿Dónde has escondido el hueso?! - gritó molesta.

-¡No! Así nunca te dirá nada. - Regina arqueó una ceja. - No te mostrará donde está. -Hizo una mueca ante la aclaración mientras Emma se sentaba junto a ellos. - Ahora George – su tono dulce pareció encrespar aún más los nervios de la doctora. - Perrito hermoso. No estamos enfadadas. Regina y Emma quieren saber donde escondiste el hueso.- El perro sacó la lengua para refrescarse y miró hacia otro lado. - Ese viejo, sucio y feo hueso es de Regina y ella lo necesita. - la morena estaba impacientándose cada vez más. - Ahora, dime dónde está y Emma te dará un hueso fresco y delicioso. - George miró a Emma y luego se recostó sobre el pasto indiferente a sus palabras. -

-¡Oh! ¡Perro sinvergüenza! -

-No le digas eso. - Emma continuó haciéndole muecas al perro bajo la atenta mirada de su compañera. - Vamos George, Emma te quiere mucho, ¿Dónde lo escondiste? - movió sus manos imitando sus patas escarbando en la tierra. - ¿Dónde lo dejaste? ¿Dónde? -

-No te escucha. - se cruzó de brazos justo para ver como el perro se levantaba caminando en dirección opuesta. Las dos se levantaron de un salto para correr tras el. Corrieron hacia un árbol con una bonita plantación de flores debajo. Emma sonrió.

-Todo va a salir bien. Debe estar aquí. - el perro dio un par de vueltas sobre la tierra negra. - Ahora comenzará a cavar. - Regina la miraba con el ceño fruncido muy poco convencida. - Eso es George. - comenzó a escarbar en la tierra con sus patas delanteras. Emma y Regina colocaron sus manos sobre las rodillas para agacharse un poco. - Buen perro -

-Espero que no lo arruine – dijo al ver la potencia de sus patas. -

-¡Ha encontrado algo! - se sentó en el piso aplastando las pobres flores y comenzó a cavar junto con el perro. - ¡Hay algo! - Regina emocionada se unió a ellos enterrando sus dedos en la tierra. -¿Lo sientes? - continuó escarbando hasta que tomó el objeto con la mano. Aún sonriendo y bajo la mirada decepcionada de Regina exclamó. - ¡Oh mira una bota! - la morena apretó los dientes intentando no perder la paciencia y darle con la bota en la cabeza a la rubia. Ella se agachó nuevamente tomando la cabeza del perro entre sus manos. - Vamos George concéntrate. Regina quiere su hueso.- El perro movió la cola y comenzó a correr hacia otro de los tantos arboles en el jardín. Las dos mujeres corrieron tras el. - ¿No es divertido? Es como una búsqueda del tesoro. -

-Uf, super divertido Swan. - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.-

-Vamos George si te cansas de cavar nosotras lo haremos.-

* * *

Una hora más tarde el perro estaba recostado sobre el pasto agitado y con la lengua afuera. Regina con una pala apoyando el pie sobre la parte de metal, terminando de cubrir un reciente hueco. Sus rodillas llenas de tierra y sus manos negras, hasta podía sentir un par de callos formándose en sus palmas. Resopló al ver al perro tan tranquilo y a la rubia relajada como si todo aquello fuera un juego. A unos metros Emma sentada tranquilamente en el piso con una pala de mano escavando otro de los tantos hoyos que habían hecho a lo largo y ancho del jardín.

-¿De verdad crees que ese rufián lo esta intentando? - dijo al ver como el perro se estiraba. -

-Claro que si. - su expresión optimista la tranquilizó un poco. - Hemos encontrado algo en cada sitio al que nos ha llevado. - Escarbó un poco más y tomó el objeto cubierto de tierra para enseñárselo a ella. - Mira, otra bota – rió. -

-Emma, ya van cinco pares. - Regina exasperada caminó plantándose frente a George. -

-Perro, si me sigues haciendo cavar hoyos donde no es te juro que...-

-No, así no lograrás nada. - se levantó caminando a un lado suyo. - Vamos George, has un esfuerzo, buscamos el hueso no botas. ¿Recuerdas donde lo dejaste? -

-¡Esto es ridículo! - el perro se levantó comenzando a caminar hacia otro árbol.

-Estoy cansada de cavar. - lloriqueó Regina. -

-¿Qué no es ese su trabajo? - preguntó inocentemente. La morena torció la boca. -

-Créeme, no se parece en nada a ésto. - comenzó a caminar detrás del can nuevamente. -

-A este paso tendremos que conseguir un arado.- dijo lanzando una carcajada. -

-¡Emma! - la voz de su madre venía desde el centro del jardín. - ¡Emma! - la rubia hizo un mueca de dolor al verla allí. El perro comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta. -

-¡Síguelo! - ordenó a Regina que salió corriendo detrás de él. Ella caminó hacia su madre con una sonrisa inocente. -

-¡Emma! -

-¡Ya voy mami!-

-Nada de mami ¿Que es todo esto? - dijo señalando el desastre que había en su preciado jardín. -

-Son agujeros. - explicó señalando algunos.

-Eso ya lo veo. ¿Quién los ha hecho? - su voz sonaba levemente irritada. Pero su frente arrugada y la rigidez de su mandíbula demostraban su molestia. -

-George, Regina y yo. - Mary Margaret torció la boca. -

-¿Quién es y de donde salió esa Regina? -

-Es una amiga de Neal. - insistió. -

-¿Y no sabes nada más? - Emma volvió la vista hacia ella con una sonrisa tonta. -

-Sé que me casaré con ella. - Mary Margaret abrió la boca espantada. -

-No te casarás con mi dinero. No quiero más lunáticos en la familia. - sentenció apretando los labios. Pero Emma no dejó de sonreír. Mary Margaret suspiró -

-¿Cuando te casas y cual es su apellido? - Emma sabía que era mala mintiendo. Así como notaba cuando alguien decía una mentira ella era incapaz de decir una siendo convincente. Fijó la mirada en un punto fijo intentando inventar algo creíble. Pero como siempre que mentía nada inteligente le salió. -

-Hueso. - respondió sonriendo nerviosamente. -

-¿Se apellida huesos? - la mujer frunció el entrecejo. - ¡Eso es ridículo!

-Hueso. Un hueso. - rectificó. -

-¿Regina Hueso? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? - Emma no respondió. -¿A qué se dedica? - y nuevamente el cerebro de la rubia intentó idear una nueva respuesta inspirándose en la mansión que había a sus espaldas. -

-Caza -

-¿Qué caza? -

-¿Animales? -

-¿De caza mayor? -

-Muy muy grandes. Enormes. Gigantes. - sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente.

-¿Eso es caza mayor? - Mary Margaret tomó a Emma del brazo obligandola a ver a la mujer que corría exhausta detrás del perro. Para meterse tras de unos arbustos. - ¡Mirala! -

-¿No es linda? Está jugando con George. - respondió con el mismo tono bobo que al principio. -

-Se acabó el juego. Cenamos a las 8.30. Espero que sea puntual.- asintió - ¡George! - el perro obedeció a la voz de su ama y salió corriendo hacia ella. La mujer dio media vuelta y se fue. Regina se dejó caer al suelo resignada. Estaba llena de tierra, cansada y a media hora de su supuesto matrimonio. Que, por obvias razones no se iba a celebrar. Emma caminó hasta sentarse a su lado. Abrazando sus rodillas. Regina la miró y se dejó caer completamente sobre el pasto.

-Se supone que debería estar a punto de casarme. - su voz no marcaba reproche, tampoco tristeza. Era neutro. Resignado. Colocó ambas manos sobre su abdomen y miró al cielo. Emma la miró de costado. Ladeando la cabeza intentando comprenderla. -

-¿Hace mucho están juntos? -

-Trabajamos juntos hace seis años. Me buscó por los últimos dos y terminé cediendo hace casi un año.-

-¿Lo amas?- Regina no la miró. Sonrió hacia la nada con la mirada perdida.

-No sé lo que es el amor Emma. - respondió luego de unos instantes. La rubia dio unos pasitos rotando sobre su propio eje para verla mejor. - Así que no puedo decirlo.

-Creo que cuando amas a alguien simplemente lo sabes. Lo hayas conocido o no anteriormente. - no había ningún destello de juego ni inmadurez en su voz. - Simplemente ves a esa persona y sabes que quieres compartir con ella el resto de tu vida. ¿Has sentido eso con el? ¿Lo has sentido alguna vez? - Regina no respondió. Tampoco se volvió a verla. - Yo sí. Y creo que debes luchar por aquello en lo que crees. Aferrarte a esa idea hasta las últimas consecuencias. Buscar hacerla feliz de cualquier modo. A no ser que estés segura que su felicidad está al lado de otra persona - hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción. - Creo que no lo amas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Es que si lo amaras de verdad. Si realmente quisieras casarte con el, no habrías venido conmigo. -

-No es como si me dejaras muchas opciones. Prácticamente me secuestraste. - hizo un movimiento con sus hombros. - No es como si hubiera querido venir. - habló en un tono más bajo. Emma sonrió. -

-Creo que si una loca que conociste hace un día te sube a la fuerza a un auto y te secuestra la noqueas a la primer oportunidad y huyes como sea posible.- Regina volteó bruscamente para ver a la rubia con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Quizás las cosas tenían que ser así. -

-Emma, no todo en la vida es según tu te lo imaginas. Yo quería casarme. - volvió a correr la vista -De verdad quería casarme, habíamos planeado ésto por meses. - Emma bajó la mirada hacia sus pies. - Y ahora estoy aquí... contigo... sin saber exactamente dónde. Ni cuando o cómo volveré. -

-Lo siento. - murmuró la rubia. - muchas veces no mido las consecuencias de mis actos. Pero jamás hubiera querido hacerte mal.- Regina no contestó. - Puedes llamar por teléfono a tu prometido. Toma alguno de los autos prestados, puedes irte cuando quieras. Seguiré buscando el hueso y te lo enviaré apenas lo encuentre. - Se puso de pie y miró a la morena recostada sobre la hierba. - Lamento todos los inconvenientes que te causé. - Regina exhaló aire con pesadez. Volteó para verla. Emma le sonrió tristemente y por alguna razón algo en su pecho se estrujó cuando la vio caminar hacia la gran casa.

* * *

_**Ohhh ¿Se acabaron las locuras? al fin Regina fue liberada. **_

_**¿Qué sucederá ahora? espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Prometo no demorarme mucho en actualizar. No sean malitas y dejenme review, que sino me deprimo y se me van las ganas de seguir escribiendo u.u**_


	8. ¿La boda?

**Este capitulo va dedicado en especial a Val, que me recuerda dia a dia que tengo que actualizar y a las chicas del grupo que insisten cada vez que aparezco XD no me demoraré tanto en subir el que sigue :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Emma se adentró en la casa y fue directamente a dónde Granny. Caminó con decisión hasta llegar a la señora que estaba ultimando detalles para la cena.

-Granny, ¿El jardinero llegó? - la abuela la miró por el rabillo del ojo. -

-Creo que está por las cocheras. - respondió sin darle mucha atención. Emma apretó los labios y caminó hacia el lugar decidida a hablar con aquel sujeto. Al llegar lo vio preparando el coche de su madre.

-¡Hola Killian!- saludó acercandose inocentemente a el. - ¿Mi madre saldrá? -

-Buenas tardes. Tengo entendido que no. ¿Por qué? - Emma sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a el en actitud discreta. -

-Tengo un trabajo para ti. Pero nadie más debe saber. -

-Usted sabe que estoy a sus ordenes señorita. - dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia. - ¿Que necesita? -

-Que sabotees el motor de todos los autos. - respondió fijando la mirada en la del amante de los peces. -

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dice eso? - al ver la cara de terror del hombre se acercó aún más. -

-No te asustes, no quiero que mates a nadie. Simplemente desconecta la batería o haz algo tonto para que ninguno de los coches de la casa funcione. Que no tenga posibilidad de partir. -

-¿Pero para qué...? -

-¡Shhht! No me cuestiones Killian. - el hombre se quedó pensando. - Sólo hazlo y me harás feliz. - Una sonrisa tonta se instaló en la cara del sujeto.

-Cómo usted diga señorita, usted sabe que mi mayor deseo es hacerla feliz y... -

-Si, si lo sé, eres un encanto. - se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar. - ¡Ah! - dijo antes de retirarse. - Necesito que devuelvas al centro el auto que está en el granero. Llévalo y dáselo a su dueño por favor.-

-Claro que si señorita sus deseos... -

-¡Ah! Y no abras ningún corral. - dicho ésto se dio media vuelta dejando al hombre confundido pero con ideas concisas. No pensaba dejar que Regina saliera por nada del mundo. Menos ahora que tenía la certeza de que no amaba a ese sujeto. -

* * *

Mientras tanto la paleontologa estaba sentada en el pasto viendo como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Pensando en las últimas infernales 24 horas y en sus últimos dos años con Robin. El era un buen hombre. Y la quería. Se lo había demostrado varias veces. Siempre la acompañaba y se preocupaba por ella pero, a veces le entraba la duda de qué era lo que él veía en ella. Generalmente sus conversaciones se basaban en el museo o en la profesión. Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo. Sabía muy pocos detalles sobre el. Si bien lo conocía lo suficiente como para decir si le gustaba el café o el té. No estaba segura de conocerlo como debería. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? No lo sabía. Era extraño. Pero eso no debía de importarle. Llevaban pocos meses saliendo y estaba segura de que llegarían a conocerse bien. Suspiró profundamente y se encaminó hacia la casa. Si bien la rubia le había dado las facilidades para regresar a New York, no estaba segura de volver allí sin su clavícula. No, no podía volver sin ella. Debía hablar con Robin, explicarle la situación y seguramente el comprendería. Se dirigió al cuarto de Emma para tomar otra ropa prestada y darse una nueva ducha, estaba cubierta de barro y transpiración.

* * *

Al salir ya más relajada y con un atuendo más acorde a ella. Se dirigió hacia la sala, había algo que necesitaba hacer antes de hablar con la rubia.

Pidió amablemente que le prestaran el teléfono de la casa para comunicarse y el ama de llaves la acompañó hasta el estudio para que pudiera hablar tranquila. Robin contestó al otro lado.

_-¡Regina! ¿Dónde estás?_-

-Robin, lo siento de verdad lo siento muchísimo. - empezó a decir. -

_-¿Cómo que lo sientes? ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? -_

-Es difícil de explicar.

_-Pues creo que es lo mínimo que merezco, se supone que debemos casarnos. -_

-Bueno, me temo que eso no podrá ser – el hombre continuó hablando al otro lado demasiado rápido como para que Regina pudiera comprender. - Me surgió un inconveniente, perdí mi telefono y...

_-Pero, puedo ir a buscarte. ¿Dónde te encuentras? -_

-En algún lugar en Maine. -

_-¡¿En Maine?! ¿Y cuando piensas volver? Regina no puedes hacerme ésto. _\- Al otro lado de la puerta del estudio Emma golpeaba la puerta llamando su nombre. _\- ¿Quién es? -_

-Larga historia. Es la razón por la que sigo aquí. - hizo una pausa para escuchar a la rubia insistiendo del otro lado. - ¡Estoy hablando por teléfono ahora no puedo!

-¡Pero es importante! -

_-Regina, ¿No hay ninguna forma de que regreses? Puedo pedir que nos guarden la última hora. -_

-No Robin, no hay modo de que pueda volver. Estoy varada aquí.-

_-¿No puedes pedirle a algún vecino o alguien? ¿Que te presten un auto? ¡Lo que sea! -_

-No, teníamos un auto pero se perdió en el camino. - El hombre al otro lado de la linea entendía cada vez menos. -

-¡Regina! -

-¡Ya basta Emma! - se quejó tapando el micrófono del aparato. - Déjame hablar tranquila. - la rubia resopló del otro lado de la puerta hasta que se le ocurrió algo. Corrió hacia la mesita de entrada dónde estaba el otro teléfono fijo y descolgó.-

-Regina, escucha. - dijo la rubia con soltura. -

-Si, dime... ¡NO! ¡Cuelga! -

-Es el Leopardo. - continuó. -

_-¿Qué leopardo? -_ preguntó Robin. -

-Nada – lo tranquilizó. - ¡Por favor cuelga! -

_-Pero necesito comprender... _\- respondió él

-No tú, ¡Ella! -

-Tiene hambre hay que darle de comer. - insistió.-

-Es tú problema, tú lo adoptaste. - resopló. - ¿Cariño? - su tono se suavizó. -

-Dime. - dijo la rubia divertida.-

_-¿Es en serio? -_ el tono de voz del hombre se volvió más agudo ante la sorpresa. -

-¡No! ¡Emma! - lloriqueó perdiendo la paciencia. - ¿Puedes colgar?

-Es que si alguien lo oye creerán que ha ocurrido una desgracia. - respondió creyendo ser convincente. -

-Una desgracia ocurrirá si no dejas de entrometerte – amenazó con voz grave. -

_-¿Quien es ella? -_ la voz del hombre sonaba cada vez más aguda. -

-Nadie. -

-¡Regina! -se quejó la rubia. -

-Por última vez, ¡Cuelga el teléfono! ¿Robin? -

_-¿Estás segura que no alcanzamos? ¿Qué hora es? _\- preguntó el. -

-No lo sé. Son mínimo cinco horas hacia alla... - al otro lado del teléfono, Emma divisó un abrecartas y una idea, a su parecer brillante, invadió su mente. -

-Cuando oigan la señal, serán las 19.37 – golpeó el florero con el objeto metálico provocando un repique similar al de una pequeña campana. -

-Emma, por favor. ¿Robin? No te oigo. -

-Cuando oigan la señal serán las 19.40. - volvió a chocar el abrecartas y otro repique sonó. - Cuando oigan la señal serán las 19.40 y treinta segundos. - otro repique. - Cuando oigan la señal serán las 19.41 – un repique más. - Cuando oigan la señal serán las 19.41 con treinta segundos. - Una mujer se asomó por la ventana entreabierta que estaba junto a la puerta y miró su reloj confundida. - Cuando oigan la señal serán las 19.42 -

-Son las 20.10 – dijo suavemente intentando no interrumpirla. -

-Cuando oigan la señal serán las 19.42 y treinta segundos. - Emma la miró frunciendo el ceño al notar como la mujer metia medio cuerpo por la ventana. Señaló su reloj y Emma volvió a repicar el florero. - Cuando oigan la señal serán las 19.43 -

-Señorita son las 20.10. - Emma dejó el tubo a un lado y la miró con curiosidad.-

-¿Quién es usted? - dijo volviendo a repicar el abrecartas dejando el tubo cerca para que se sintiese el sonido. -

-Soy la comandante Fa. - Emma asintió muy poco interesada y volvió a golpetear el florero. - La señora Blanchard me ha invitado a cenar. ¿Podría preguntarle si la cena sigue en pie? - Emma alzó el tubo para ponerlo en su oreja y sonrió al sentir el tono de ocupado. -

-Colgó. - dijo carcajeándose. La mujer la miró confundida. -

-¡Mulan! – la voz de Mary Margaret que venía bajando de las escaleras las hizo voltear. - ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿entras o sales? - Emma abrió la puerta permitiendole ingresar -

-La comandante se queda. Mucho gusto, yo soy Emma. -

-Mi hija. -coincidió Mary Margaret mientras la rubia le extendía la mano educadamente. -

-¿Que tal? Encantada. ¿Cómo le va Mary Margaret? - Emma sonrió haciendo acto de presencia hasta que vio a Regina acercándose hacia ellas a través del pasillo, se quedó sin poder pensar al verla en uno de sus vestidos. De aquellos negros formales de diario que jamás usaba. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-¿A dónde vas? - preguntó su madre.

-Afuera. - respondió con una sonrisa. -

-Emma, deberías estar vigilando a George no intentando... -Regina se detuvo al ver a la señora Mary Margaret y a la otra mujer. - Disculpen.

-George está durmiendo en mi cuarto. - informó con gesto suave. Regina caminó acercándose a ambas – Esa ropa le sienta mejor. -

-Muchas gracias – respondió más relajada. -

-Ella es la señorita Hueso. - anunció la dueña de casa. -

-Mucho gusto señorita Hueso. - dijeron al unísono Regina y la nueva invitada. Mary Margaret miró a una y luego a la otra sin entender bien. Emma detrás de Regina se llevó las manos a la boca para cubrir sus nervios. - La mujer confundida miró a la paleontologa fijamente. -

-Usted es la señorita Hueso. - Regina sonrió confusa. - Ella es la comandante Fa. - Disimuladamente Emma comenzó a jalar a la morena por la espalda del vestido. Pero pareció ignorarla. -

-Si, yo soy Mulan, de eso estoy segura. - dijo la mujer seria. Regina miraba fijamente a las dos mujeres tratando de concentrarse mientras sentía los tirones en su espalda provocados por la rubia. -

-Es un error. - rio Regina. -

-En absoluto. - respondió Mary. Emma continuaba tirando suavemente de su vestido. - Hace cinco años que la conozco. - Aprovechando que su madre se giró para ver a Mulan. Emma dio una pequeña, discreta pero potente patada en las pantorrillas de la doctora haciéndola voltear encolerizada. Aprovechando la distracción de las dos Le hizo un gesto señalándola y dijo sin voz "Tu eres la Srta. Hueso" Regina abrió los ojos suspirando un "oh" cayendo en cuenta de su nueva identidad y sonrió nerviosamente. -

-Disculpe, encantada de conocerla señorita Fa. - volvió a extenderle la mano. La chica de rasgos asiáticos la miró confundida pero educadamente respondió a su saludo.

-Encantada nuevamente. -

-Señorita Hueso, vamos a dar un paseo. - dijo Emma tomando a Regina por un brazo para llevarla hacia el jardín. Regina continuó sonriendoles a las dos mujeres.

-Me gustaría explicar... -

-No hay nada que explicar.- insistió Emma

-Adiós comandante. -

-Adiós señorita Hueso. - Regina continuó sonriendoles hasta que la perdieron de su vista.

-Es una mujer extraña. - comentó Mary Margaret.

-¿Alguna enfermedad? - preguntó Mulan. Ella asintió. -

-Tuvo un ataque de nervios. - respondió con tono preocupado. -

-¿Tuvo o tiene? -

-Tuvo. - respondió ella con firmeza. - Quedó un poco... - dibujó círculos en el aire con su dedo cercanos a su sien. -

-Qué lástima. Tan joven. -

-Emma va por el mismo camino. -

-¿Pero tu estás bien? - se acercaron a la barra del recibidor. -

-Eso espero. - suspiró. - Por eso quería pedirle un favor.- Mulan la miró interesada. -Va a ser difícil mantener una conversación con ella. Por eso quería que hablase de algo que le interesara. - le tendió una copa de brandy. La mujer asintió con una sonrisa. - Me gustaría que le ayudaras.

-¿Cómo sería? -

-Hablale de algo que conozca. De la caza mayor por ejemplo. Es cazadora igual que tú. - la comandante arqueó las cejas impresionada. -

-¿Si? Entonces soy la persona indicada. - sonrió amablemente. -

* * *

Mientras tanto en el granero Emma salía del corral de Baby. Cerró la puerta con traba y miró a Regina que estaba sentada sobre un fardo de paja.

-Ya ha comido y está tranquilo.- dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Qué haces ahí? - Al ver la mirada perturbada de la morena decidió sentarse a su lado. -

-Estoy intentando descubrir como me he metido en ésto. - su voz sonaba tranquila con un dejo de impaciencia. Emma inclinó la cabeza para verla mejor. -

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Volverás? - Regina levantó la mirada. Los ojos aguamarina de la rubia le sonrieron dulcemente. -

-No. - Emma no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa, la doctora al ver su expresión se apresuró a decir. - Pero sólo me quedo porque no puedo irme sin mi clavícula intercostal. -

-Está bien. - respondió ella quedándose en silencio a su lado. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Regina habló frunciendo el ceño. -

-¿Hueso? ¿En serio Emma? ¿Tienes idea de lo ridículo que suena? - la rubia intentó ocultar su risa. -

-Tú no querías que le dijera a mi madre tu verdadero nombre. -

-Si, lo sé. ¿Pero Hueso? - Regina no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Qué más daba? A pesar de ser una rubia desesperante, no le encontraba maldad. -

-¿Vamos a cenar? - la doctora asintió y se puso de pie. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse ante la mirada sorprendida de Emma. - ¿Sabes? - Regina la miró con curiosidad. - De verdad eres muy hermosa cuando no estás enojada. -

-¡Emma! - dijo ella rodando los ojos. -

-Es la verdad. - rio la rubia. - Sólo quiero que lo sepas. Aunque enojada también tienes tu encanto. - Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa. Emma se adelantó unos pasos. Seguramente lo hubiera evitado, de saber que la morena había sonreído ante su comentario.

* * *

Estaban saliendo del granero cuando la rubia se detuvo en seco. Regina levantó la mirada para ver qué había llamado su atención.

-¡George!- El perro estaba sentado con la lengua afuera viendo a las dos mujeres a distancia prudente. Regina se adelantó y tomó al perro del collar para sacarlo de allí. Emma la siguió. - ¡Cierra la puerta! - ordenó sosteniendo al can.

-¿Qué sucede? -

-¿Qué ocurriría si George y Baby se encuentran? -

-Se harían amigos. -

-¿Y si no? -

-Baby se comería a George. - resolvió con naturalidad.

-Exacto.- dijo ella soltando de una vez al perro.-

* * *

**¡Hola! Hasta aquí está todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y no haya sido tan confuso xD a veces es más fácil imaginar o ver que ir relatando.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y los favs y follows que siguen aumentando :3 son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo y no dejar esto en el olvido.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Pd: Me cambié de nombre porque el otro me aburrió. Locuras de otoño... XD**


	9. Sonidos de la selva

**¡Hola! Muchas, muchas pero muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, favs y follows, son la principal motivación por la cual actualice rápido. (considerando que siempre me demoro) XD Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Como curiosidad les cuento que estamos en la mitad de la historia. Recuerden que hay que darle tiempo a estas dos. **

**Gracias a:**

**valexia26 - gia -lovegirl -evazqueen -tamysnape-ccmlectoraescritora - aquarius7 -evilmale -diana -Missbelast**

**Por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Durante la cena, la comandante Fa se cansó de contar varias de sus travesías. Cazando en distintos puntos del planeta animales por demás exóticos. Pero la atención de Regina estaba únicamente en el perro que estaba acostado a un lado de la señora Mary Margaret. Tomaba una cucharada del consomé y volvía a mirar al perro. Emma la observaba divertida.

-Toda una experiencia. ¿Verdad señorita Hueso? - Pero Regina mantenía su mirada fija en George que remoloneaba a los pies de su ama. - ¿Señorita Hueso? - Mulan miró a Mary Margaret y ella se encogió de hombros. - Señorita Hueso, ¿Ha estado usted en Arabia? - Una pequeña patada en la pantorrilla la hizo fijarse en el comandante. -

-¿Eh? No. - respondió volviendo a tomar la cuchara.-

-¿En África? -

-No.-

-¿El tibet?-

-No. -

-¿Malasia? - George se paró dirigiéndose a la puerta lateral que se encontraba abierta. -

-Disculpen. - Regina se puso de pie con la cuchara en una mano y la servilleta de tela en la otra.

-Al menos le hice reaccionar. - comentó Mulan satisfecha. -

-No debería hablarle de Malasia. - comentó Emma con una sonrisa. - Allí le hirió un tigre y no le gusta hablar de eso. -

-Una vez un tigre me atacó... - empezó a decir la comandante pero se silenció al ver a Regina ingresar detrás de George por la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina, el perro volvió a acomodarse a los pies de Mary Margaret y Regina ocupó nuevamente su lugar. -

-Le decía a la comandante que en Malasia te hirió un tigre. - dijo Emma con soltura. -

-Nunca he estado allí. - dijo apoyando la cuchara en el plato para colocarse bien la tela sobre su regazo. - Mulan frunció el ceño y Emma rio nerviosamente.

-Bueno no importa. - sonrió Mulan - ¿Qué rifle utiliza para el tigre? - Pero la mirada de Regina volvió a fijarse en el perro. - Yo prefiero el mauser de mucho calibre. - George volvió a salir corriendo y la paleontologa saltó de la mesa detrás de el. -

-Disculpen - alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer -

-Emma. - Mary Margaret llamó su atención. - imagino las fiestas familiares con tu esposa paseándose por la casa como un fantasma y me da dolor de estomago. -

* * *

Regina se paseó por el jardín siguiendo a George que nuevamente la hizo rodear la casona e ingresar por la puerta de la cocina. Killian, que estaba sentado bebiendo de su petaca debajo de unos de los arboles observó como el can caminaba muy campante con la lengua afuera y una despampanante morena caminaba detrás de él. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a fijar sus ojos en la mujer.

-Paciencia – murmuró levantándose para ir hacia el granero. - Cavan trincheras y culpan al pobre perro.- abrió al portón e ingresó al lugar. Observando el auto que estaba estacionado en el medio de todo. Lo rodeo analizándolo antes de dirigirse al box donde escondía su otra petaca. - Me volverán loco. - abrió la puerta – luego dicen que deje de beber - salió caminando disfrutando de su recién inaugurada botellita de ron. - Necesito algo para los nervios. - bebió un sorbo y continuó murmurado.- Si esto sigue así me voy y si yo me voy, mi abuelita se viene conmigo. - estaba tan concentrado en sus quejas que ignoró por completo como Baby caminaba detrás suyo.

* * *

La paleontologa ingresó al comedor nuevamente con la cuchara en la mano. Miró su sitio y notó que su plato no estaba.

-Estábamos hablando de la selva. - la puso al corriente Emma.

-¿Y mi sopa? -

-Estaba fría. - respondió la anfitriona. Ella se sentó y dejó la cuchara a un lado para empezar con el plato principal. -

-Un silencio que vibra lleno de vida. - continuó la cazadora. - Extraños gritos nocturnos... - Un fuerte pero tranquilo rugido se oyó a lo lejos. Emma y Regina abrieron los ojos enormes y cruzaron miradas de pánico. -

-¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Mary Margaret.

-Un león. - Respondió la comandante con seguridad. - Cuando llevas la selva en las venas no lo olvidas. - Emma comió una papa y Regina pellizcó su pierna por debajo del mantel para llamar su atención. La rubia le hizo un gesto de paciencia que la doctora no podía acatar. El rugido se volvió a oir ésta vez más fuerte.

-Emma, ¿has oído? - la rubia apoyó delicadamente el dorso de su mano sobre su mentón -

-No. No he oído nada. -

-Mulan, ¿Estás segura que es un león? -

-Oh, claro que si, he oído muchos y es un leon. ¿Verdad señorita Hueso? - Regina dejó a un lado los cubiertos y levantó la mirada hacia la mujer. -

-No. - respondió para sorpresa de la comandante. -

-¿Qué cree que es entonces? -

-Un leopardo. - Respondió convencida. Emma la pateó disimulada pero fuertemente en las pantorrillas. -

-Creo que la comandante sabría si se tratase de un leopardo. - sonrió Mary Margaret.

-Muchas gracias. Soy una experta en voces de animales. - explicó. Regina iba a hablar pero volvió a sentir un golpe en su pierna. Miró a Emma que sonreía a la comandante sin quitarle los ojos de encima. -

-Perdón comandante, tiene razón. Es un león. - Ella era consciente de lo poco convincente que sonaba aquella afirmación. -

-Gracias. - Emma la miró firmemente exigiéndole que actuara. - El rugido de un leopardo nunca se olvida. -

-Oh si, lo sé. - intervino Regina. -

-Si, lo sabe. - La comandante ya estaba impacientándose, comenzó a molestarle el extraño actuar de la morena. - Cambia con la estación. ¿En qué mes estamos?

-Junio – respondieron al unísono Emma y Mary Margaret.

-Bien, déjenme ver. - la comandante unió sus manos en una posición extraña uniendo los pulgares para llevárselos a la boca e imitar el sonido de lo que parecía ser un león. Emma y Regina levantaron la mirada de sus platos para ver a la mujer, sus miradas extrañadas se cruzaron antes de que la comandante terminara con su teatro. Regina volvió a concentrarse en su comida y murmuró.

-Sigue siendo un león -

-Bueno, hace mucho que no practico el leopardo. - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vuelve a intentarlo. - pidió Mary Margaret entusiasmada. Mulan asintió y volvió a prepararse para imitar aquel espantoso sonido. Pero antes de que colocara los dedos en su boca un rugido se escuchó a lo lejos. Emma estaba a punto de poner el tenedor en su boca. Miró a Regina con denotado nerviosismo.

-Yo no hice eso – se excusó Mulan. -

-Debe haber sido el eco. - dijo Emma.

-Pues vaya que se demoró. -

-Inténtalo de nuevo – insistió Mary Margaret. Nuevamente se preparó ante la mirada aburrida de Emma y Regina. Al hacer el extraño rugido volvieron a oír la respuesta que venía desde fuera. -

-Es extraño, en Maine no hay leopardos. ¿No?

-Si. - dijo Regina. -

-¡No! - exclamó Emma. -

-¿Por qué ha dicho que si señorita Hueso? -

-Porque... - George se levantó nuevamente de su sitio y salió por la puerta. - Disculpen. -

-Disculpen – repitió Emma levantándose de su silla. -

-Oh no, señorita, con un personaje que vaya y venga tenemos suficiente. Termina tu cena. -

-Está bien – la rubia volvió a su sitio. - Pero lo lamentaras. -

-No aguanto más. - continuó Killian – tengo que salir de aquí. En vez de cenar en paz se rugen como animales. - dijo caminando hacia la terraza trasera. - Luego me dicen que no beba... que me aleje de la botella. Como si no necesitara algo para aguantar a los Addams. - Caminó hacia el comedor exterior y se sentó en una de las sillas. Tomó su petaca y bebió un trago. - Estoy en mi absoluto derecho. - Si sucede algo más tendré visiones. - Se cruzó de piernas contempló la vista al parque. Antes de que pudiera percatarse, Baby dio un pequeño salto a la mesa y se sentó a su lado. Killian se sobresaltó y casi cae de la silla intentando alejarse del felino. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia el interior de la casa sin darle la espalda. - ¡Abuelita! - gritó en voz baja sin dejar de alejarse. Baby bostezó y se acomodó mejor en el mueble. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado comenzó a correr en dirección a la cocina gritando como loco. - ¡Abuelita! ¡Abuelita mi rifle! - poco le importó que Granny llevara una bandeja llena de cristalería la tomó por los brazos haciéndole caer todo. El estruendo llamó la atención de todos los que se encontraban en el comedor. Se levantaron rápidamente para ver que sucedía. Al llegar lo único que Killian podía decir era -¡Mi rifle! ¡Necesito mi rifle!

-¿Para que quieres un rifle si se puede saber? - Intervino Mary Margaret. Pero al ver que el hombre no se calmaba tuvo que forzarlo. - ¡Silencio! - El obedeció de mala gana. - Killian, ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Lo vi. Lo vi allí afuera. Un gato, del tamaño de una vaca. Con ojos de fuego. - Emma abrió la boca y los ojos tanto como la sorpresa fue capaz de dejarle. Sin dejar de mirar a su madre que escuchaba atenta el relato del hombre comenzó a darle pequeños empujoncitos en el pecho a Regina para sacarla de allí. Estando en el comedor acorraló a la morena contra una de las paredes y se puso incómodamente cerca de ella, mantenía una mano apoyada en la pared a un lado de su brazo y la otra sujetándola por la muñeca. Para fortuna de Regina, la rubia estaba demasiado preocupada por el gato gigante.

-Baby se ha escapado. Tenemos que encontrarlo. - susurró mirándola fijamente a los ojos. La morena tragó con dificultad.

-No...No me importa. - dijo acomodándose mejor. Emma frunció el ceño y la jaló suavemente por la muñeca para llevarla hacia afuera pero ella se resistió. - No quiero. Tengo que vigilar a George. - Emma se dio vuelta con una expresión que la paleontologa no había visto hasta el momento.

-Vendrás conmigo o le diré que eres Regina Mills. - dijo apuntándole con el dedo indice al pecho. - Le diré que eres la doctora Regina Mills del museo.

-Oh no – suspiró - Tu no harías eso. -

-Claro que si. - dijo dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia la cocina donde aún su madre conversaba con el jardinero.

-Alto. - dijo tomándola de la mano. - Emma, por favor. No lo hagas. Haré lo que tu quieras. - la rubia sin perder el tiempo volvió a jalarla hacia la salida.

-¡Comandante por favor vigile a George! - fue lo único que dijo antes de salir casi a rastras.

* * *

Emma entró corriendo al granero seguida de Regina.

-¡Baby! ¡Está la puerta abierta! - ingresó al box donde lo habían dejado y buscó un poco entre la paja. - Regina. ¡No está! - la paleontologa se ubicó en la puerta frente a la rubia que la miraba con pena. - Mi madre va a matarme. .- Emma se dio la vuelta comenzando a buscar dentro del box otra vez. -

-Tranquila, no pierdas la cabeza. - dijo en tono suave. -

-No he perdido la cabeza, ¡he perdido a mi leopardo! - Regina la tomo suavemente por los brazos intentando que la rubia se concentrara en ella.

-Emma, tranquila. No servirá de nada ponernos histéricas. - Ella la miró a los ojos, luego bajó su vista hacia las manos de la mujer que la agarraban con fuerza. Al notar el contacto con ella Regina la soltó de inmediato.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? - Regina se llevó una mano al mentón.

-Mira, llamaré al zoo para que lo capturen. - Emma abrió la boca en una gran sonrisa. -

-¿Y yo que haré? -

-Tu vigila a George. - La rubia sonrió satisfecha y salieron del lugar tan rápido como habían entrado.

* * *

En el recorrido hacia la casa, buscaron con la mirada al animal por el patio trasero sin encontrarlo. Al llegar, las dos cruzaron por el comedor hacia el estudio. Regina pudo continuar su camino sin que la retuvieran. Emma sin embargo fue llamada por su madre que la obligó a sentarse en la mesa. -

-¡Termina de cenar! Que ella de vueltas por todos lados no quiere decir que tu también debas hacerlo. - Emma obedeció y se sentó con una sonrisa siguiendo a la paleontologa con la mirada. - ¿A donde va ahora? -

-A descansar. Lo hace muy a menudo. ¿Ha padecido alguna vez la fiebre de la selva comandante? - preguntó haciendo que la mujer abriera sus rasgados ojos sorprendida. Abrió la boca para hablar pero Emma continuó. - Sabrá que se debe descansar. La señorita Hueso tiene dos médicos, uno le dice que descanse, el otro que haga ejercicios. - En aquel momento, el teléfono de Mary Margaret emitió un sonido. La mujer lo tomó y leyó de inmediato el mensaje que acababa de llegarle. - Yo creo que...

-Emma – la llamó su madre. -Es un mensaje de Neal. Escucha. Está volviéndose como tu. Nada tiene sentido. -

-Gracias madre. - sonrió la rubia. - ¿Qué dice? -

-¿Te ha gustado Baby? Espero que si. - Emma sintió como toda su energía se caía a sus pies. Estaba segura de que debía estar blanca como un papel.

-¿Baby? - dijo aferrándose a la mesa con las dos manos por miedo a caerse. -

-Ni una palabra de mi leopardo. - se quejó Mary Margaret. Casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al escuchar esas palabras de su madre.

-¿Tu leopardo? - dijo levantándose levemente de la silla. -

-Siempre he querido uno. -

-Ma.. madre, discúlpame, de... debo salir – se levantó siendo poco discreta y corrió hacia donde estaba Regina. -

-Muchas gracias. Buenas noches. - se despedía la morena del hombre al otro lado del teléfono, cuando ingresó al estudio Regina estaba sentada en uno de los sitiales y acababa de dejar el aparato sobre la base.

-¡No le avises al zoo! - gritó sobresaltándola. -

-Ya está hecho. - respondió un tanto confundida. -

-¡No! Llama dile que no vengan. - dijo pasandole nuevamente el teléfono. -

-No puedo hacer eso, les he dicho que se quedaran con el leopardo si lo encontraban. -

-¡¿Has regalado a Baby?! ¡No tenías derecho! - dijo golpeando con su zapato el suelo. - Llama diles que no vengan. -

-¡Emma ya es suficiente de tus locuras! - dijo levantándose. Pero la rubia la sentó nuevamente en el sillón apoyando una mano con bastante fuerza sobre su hombro. Regina la miró con la boca abierta.

-¡Llama! - Emma apretaba los labios y la veía fijamente.

-Pero tu estuviste de acuerdo con que llamara. -

-Regina. Escúchame bien. -dijo acercándose más hacia ella. - el leopardo es de mi madre.

-¿De tu madre? - Cada vez entendía menos. Emma asintió. -

-Así que por favor llama y diles que te has equivocado. O estaremos las dos muertas. - le puso el teléfono en la mano y se quedó viéndola firmemente. Regina suspiró. Realmente no entendía de donde sacaba tanta paciencia para soportar a aquella rubia y sus disparates. Realmente a nadie le hubiera aguantado ni la octava parte de lo que le había tolerado a ella. Y ahí estaba, viendo a esos ojos verdes, tan llenos de vida que ganaban un brillo especial cuando le sonreían. Volvió a suspirar. Intentó hablarle con calma.

-Emma, me ha costado mucho convencerlos de que había un leopardo suelto en Maine. -

-Puedo atestiguar que eres drogadicta y que ves cosas raras – Regina la miró con la extrañeza en que se mira un perro con dos cabezas. Muchas veces no sabía si aquella mujer le hablaba en serio o simplemente lo hacía para molestarla. - ¡Regina estoy temblando llama ya! - Resignada volvió a marcar.

-Buenas noches. - Emma se sentó en el apoya-brazos del sitial y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Regina para escuchar la conversación. -No sé que voy a decir. - susurró mirándola. La rubia le sonrió y apoyó su mano sobre su brazo.-

-No te preocupes. Da lo mismo. - Regina volvió a mirar al frente para poder concentrarse.

-Soy yo, la del leopardo... No, no es una broma... - rodó los ojos – Ha sido un error, no he visto a ningún leopardo. - Emma se separó un poco para llevarse las manos a la boca nerviosa. - ¡Pero entonces deténgalos! Oh. Ineptos. - bufó arrojando el teléfono sobre la mesa. -

-¿Qué han dicho? - preguntó Emma con una expresión de dolor temiéndose la respuesta. -

-Ya han mandado un grupo a buscarlo. -

-Oh. - frunció el ceño - ¡Nos has metido en un lío! - Regina se puso de pie ofendida. -

-¿YO? ¿Estás hablando en serio? -

-No. - dijo cruzándose de brazos. - Ahora debemos pensar antes de actuar. -

-Tu piensas más rápido que yo. - dijo la morena llevándose las manos a sus caderas – aunque no siempre de la forma correcta. -

-¿Qué se necesita para cazar un leopardo? - Regina la miró un poco asustada de lo que podría llegar a ocurrirsele. - No importa, ya encontraremos algo. - Emma tomó su mano para obligarla a salir de la pequeña biblioteca pero Regina puso un poco de resistencia.

-Emma, debo vigilar a George -

-¡Lo llevaremos! - resolvió saliendo de allí aferrada a su mano.

* * *

**¡Regina a cazar leopardos con Emma! xD me muero por compartir el cap que sigue con ustedes.**

**De verdad espero que disfruten de ésta historia tanto como yo escribiendola.**

**Espero me dejen sus comentarios a ver que les pareció. Mimenme asi me entusiasmo y actualizo pronto :3**

**Nos leemos en el capi que sigue :D**

**pd: si quieren más historias SQ o Morrilla visiten mi perfil ;)**


End file.
